


布莱克教授

by Shadowzfc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, More characters as they appear, Professor Regulus Black, Regulus Black Lives, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowzfc/pseuds/Shadowzfc
Summary: 哈利波特在霍格沃兹的第二年迎来了两个新老师——教黑魔法防御课的吉德罗·洛哈特和教魔法史课的雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克。后者从宾斯教授那里接过了一到五年级的课程。这一转变，后来引发出一连串的事件，而这些事件永远改变了一些人的命运。又或者并没有。
Relationships: Regulus Black & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin & Harry Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Harry Potter
Kudos: 12





	1. 新来的教授

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaithlessBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Professor Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657848) by [FaithlessBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex). 
  * A translation of [Professor Black](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9657848) by [FaithlessBex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex). 



> Thank FaithlessBex for the generosity to trust me with translation.  
> Thank my beta Doppoling ~

哈利拖着步子和罗恩赫敏一起走向魔法史教室，对接下来这节充斥着永远也记不住的日期和人名的课不报期待。但是至少宾斯不在这。那个总是没完没了嗡嗡叨叨让所有学生都恍惚睡着的幽灵不在这。在他位置上的是一个穿着很精致的男人，黑色袍子的领口有银色装饰。他的头发黑而长，但是比斯内普的要优雅得多。

“我们在欢迎晚宴上见过布莱克先生。他将会接管一到五年级的魔法史，好让宾斯教授可以更好地把精力集中到准备NEWT的学生上。”赫敏在哈利或者罗恩问出口前就替他们解了惑。“我很激动——他的观点一定和宾斯教授的很不一样。”

新来的教授好像听到了他们的对话，脸上随之浮现出一抹假笑，看起来和马尔福或者斯内普的没什么不同。一股微小的不信任感立刻在哈利心中萌发，尽管他尽力压制住它。还没有任何证据表明这男人和他们一样坏。他正这样想着，这个男人用魔杖敲了敲黑板。

一串整洁的字迹出现了——雷古勒斯·阿克图勒斯·布莱克，紧接着是一列课程期望的清单。他灰色的眼睛冷静而简短地把二年级生扫视了一遍，然后开口说话。“作为宾斯教授曾经的学生，我本人也理解你们去年对这门课程留下了怎样的大体印象。我也理解你们不关心千百年前的巫师女巫们干了什么。”他的声音里蕴含着一种辛辣的幽默。“然而，既然我们必须一起熬过接下来这四年，我只给你们定了三条规矩。带着你所有的疑问来上课；我讲话的时候不要插嘴，不然为什么提问要举手；如果你提到了吉德罗·洛哈特，我会自动从你们学院扣五分。懂了吗？”

哈利对布莱克教授的疑虑都因为第三条规矩消失得一干二净。不过他留意到赫敏和很多女生都因为这个皱起了眉头。教室安静了片刻，然后新教授点点头。“那就开始吧。”

xxx

大家对历史课态度的转变简直骇人听闻。他们上完第一节课那晚哈利在教授高桌那寻找布莱克教授，但他不在。哈利也不记得他在其他晚上出现过。

“有时候教师们会比较喜欢在自己房间里吃饭。如果布莱克教授是这种人，我一点都不惊讶。而且他有这么做的自由。”当哈利提起这事的时候珀西这么回他。“现在如果你不介意……”然后他走开了。径直走向凑在一起乔治、费雷德和李·乔丹。但除去席卷整个二年级的对历史课的热情以及哈利被迫养成的对吉德罗·洛哈特和科林·克里维的回避，城堡里的生活没有发生多大的变化。

直到，（显然是这个套路），万圣节。

哈利定在那，罗恩和赫敏在他两侧，他们一起死死盯着墙上那闪着血光的字迹。聚在一起的其他学生中，有人在激动地咆哮，有人在低声议论，他们中很多人都在盯着三人组指指点点。马尔福的声音穿破了人群，一如既往的天怒人怨惹人讨厌

“ **继承人的敌人当心了** ？你会是下一个，泥巴种。”

在他们中任何一个作出反应前，布莱克教授的声音就从拥挤着的学生后方传来了。哈利从来没听过他发出如此冷酷而丝毫不动摇的声音。他从来不会用温暖来形容这位年轻的教授，但他的声音里的确有些特别的东西。一些此时此刻毫无疑问遗失了的东西。“够了，马尔福先生。斯莱特林减二十分。现在所有人回到自己的宿舍。”

这句话立马见效——学生们都快速散开了，他们的窃窃私语转变为一阵猜疑和争论的喧哗。麦格教授在黄金三人组能混进人群之前捉住了他们，还在年轻教授面前停留了一下。“谢谢你为我的学生辩护，布莱克教授。尤其是当这对你自己的学院不利时。”

布莱克点头回应。哈利惊讶地眨眼，他最近喜爱上的教授居然是个斯莱特林。布莱克的眼睛追随在斯内普身上，带着冷静自控的表情说：“如果不清楚的表明某些行为是不被容忍的，那么我们势必会再度、无止境地犯同样的错误。”然后他转而看向邓布利多，眼睛简短地向墙上的字迹瞥了一眼。“如果我不是必须要留在这，我就先告退了。我还有很多卷子要批改，而韦斯莱双子的卷子我还要先下几个诊断咒才敢碰。”

“我觉得其他的教师们留下就足够了，雷古勒斯。祝你的批改顺利。”

雷古勒斯稍微向三人组点头示意，又再次盯着墙上的字迹看了片刻，然后皱着眉头离开了。

xxx

各种流言蜚语很快在学校里传开来。哈利一点都不觉得惊讶——整个学校都看见墙上的字。所以当赫敏在魔法史课上奋力举手提问的时候，没有人感到特别意外。布莱克看着她，考虑了一下，然后轻轻叹了口气。“我想我知道你要问什么，格兰杰小姐。但是请讲吧。”

赫敏立马开始：“我很好奇，我觉得我们都很想知道，关于密室的事情。”大家都点头附和。布莱克教授又叹了一口气，无奈地摇摇头然后用魔杖敲了敲黑板。看见黑板上的板书变成了‘密室’，哈利和罗恩对视一眼，几乎咧嘴笑出来。

“我希望你们所有人做好笔记，做好这个内容会出现在以后考试里的准备。”课室里立刻出现了一阵找牛皮纸找墨水的混乱，布莱克教授静静等到喧嚣结束才开始讲述。“关于密室的传说充满了神秘的色彩。这要回溯到霍格沃兹创始人的时代。有关那个时代的有说服力的史料太少了，所以大部分的历史学家倾向于认为这只是一个不太真实的虚构传说。现在，有人能说出四个创始人的名字吗？”整个班级都举起了手。教授点头，前倾靠在讲台上。“托马斯先生。”

迪安回答：“戈德里克·格兰芬多 、赫尔加·赫奇帕奇 、罗伊纳·拉文克劳、 萨拉查·斯莱特林。”

“很好。”这些人名也随之浮现在黑板上，教授继续讲到：“这是我们带有头韵的创始人名单。他们是那个时代最夺目的天才，而且他们乐意运用他们的才干，而不是像其他渺小的学者那般一味藏而不用。即使本质理念不一样，他们还是走到一起创办了这所学校，为此后世世代代的孩子们提供教育。”他停了一下，给了他们一点狂草记笔记的时间。“那是个对巫师女巫而言极其危险的时代。我们现在的保密法当时还未面世。麻瓜们怀疑魔法，而且对迫害巫师的行为相当热衷。胖修士的惨剧就是曾经那些恶行一个证据。在这样的背景下，直到霍格沃兹创建，大多数的巫师都是由自己的家族教导的，大多数麻瓜出身的巫师就成了反魔法运动的受害者，因为他们没有受过如何保护自己的训练。”

西莫举起了手：“无意冒犯，教授。但是这和密室有什么关系吗？”

教授笑了几声，但是宽恕了西莫的求知心切。“来龙去脉，斐尼甘先生。这是密室的背景。某些针对四个创始人以及他们各自学院的观点可能有点偏颇，可能有也可能没有。而这个密室的传说尤其和斯莱特林学院的名声有关联。”

“密室是斯莱特林的？”这次是拉文德·布朗举起了手。

“很可能。传说中斯莱特林反对接收麻瓜出生的学生。尽管没有现存的文献能证明他真的说过这句话，但是你们不可能没听说过传闻。至少这是学术圈大体认同的事，不过在斯莱特林的谨慎到底出于对麻瓜出身的歧视还是因为害怕把其他学生置于危险这一点上，学术圈存在分歧。据记录，斯莱特林的这份恐惧导致了他和格里芬多的一场争吵——这场争吵也被认为是日后两个学院之间旷日持久时至今日仍存在的不和谐的开端。”

他停顿一下，像是想起了什么一样翘起嘴角。“不过我会讲你们都想听到的内容的。人们相信，在离开霍格沃兹之前，斯莱特林造了一个其他创始人不知道的密室。藏在里边的是一只只有他或者他的继承人才能控制的怪兽。”

又一只手举起来，这次是纳威。“什、什么种类的怪兽？”

“传说中没有具体讲明。不过，隆巴顿先生，当你想到‘斯莱特林’时你会想到什么生物呢？”

“一、一条蛇。先生。”

“很对。这也是我自己的观点，一条蛇或者类似的东西。”他把注意力转向黑板然后第三次敲击它。创始人的名字消失了，取而代之的是密室的大标题和他提及到的所有知识点。“宾斯教授大概会和你们说这仅仅是个传说。城堡曾被搜索过很多次，从来没发现过密室。他也可能是对的。万圣节晚上那场针对洛丽丝夫人的恶心袭击也有可能只是节日气氛引发的。某个知道这个传说的人干了这件事。”

哈利无法抑制自己的冲动，在举手前就问了出口：“那你怎么想呢，教授?”

布莱克教授灰色的眼睛与哈利对视，他的表情有那么一瞬间变得沉重严肃，但很快就消失了，变得无法看透。“我相信密室很可能存在。这世上没有一个巫师或者女巫可以声称了解霍格沃兹的全部秘密。那么做的人既是傻子也是骗子。这就是为什么传说有持久的力量。这就是为什么传说可以世代流传。”他扫视全场。“还有什么问题吗？”

xxx

“哈利，你怎么想？”赫敏问道。他们三个正一块凑在炉火旁。哈利抬起头来看向他，被这个问题吓到了。他的思绪还固执地停留在他们在历史课知道的信息上，以至于他没有留心听谈话内容。

他迟疑道：“我觉得真的有一个斯莱特林继承人。我觉得密室的传说也是真的。我在洛哈特办公室听到的那个声音是真实的，它想要杀戮，赫敏。如果那就是密室里的怪物，并且有人在操控它，那洛丽丝夫人不会是最后一个被袭击的。”

他的朋友们点头同意。罗恩思考着皱起眉头说：“有可能是马尔福。他看起来没有被这整件事惊吓到，而且我们都知道他憎恨麻瓜出身的人。他的家族也足够古老可以回溯到斯莱特林的时代。”

“我们可以找出真相。”赫敏的脸上担忧混合着激动，她继续道，“我们可以自己去问他。”

“对哦，因为他会直接告诉我们。我现在都可以想到那画面。‘马尔福，你是斯莱特林的继承人吗？’‘当然是我，韦斯莱。麻瓜们的死期到了。’”

赫敏朝他怒吼：“他不会告诉我们，但是他会告诉他的朋友们。我们可以用复方药剂扮成斯莱特林然后获取信息。虽然这会花点时间。”她的恼怒转变成了忧虑，“而且我们需要一个老师给我们许可去借那本讲复方药剂的书。没有教授会同意的。”

罗恩咧嘴大笑向后靠在沙发背上。“有一个可能会。”


	2. 汤姆·里德尔的日记

就像哈利和罗恩预想的那样，洛哈特很轻易就签了同意字条。于是现在一个稍微有点不爽的赫敏领着他们走向图书馆。当她阅读完复方药剂的药剂谱后，表情变得严峻起来，但显然很快她又坚定了决心。“这很危险。而且很复杂。比我们在课上做过的任何药剂都复杂。有一些原料甚至不在学生用的药材库里。我们必须从斯内普那里拿来。”

哈利看了这药剂可能的副作用以后脸色惨白。每一种副作用看起来都比上一种更可怕更痛苦。“也许我们应该试试别的，赫敏。”

她给了他一个冰冷的眼神，极其高效地把他剩下的抗议都埋回肚子里。“我可以搞定。这是我们从马尔福那得到答案唯一的方法。我们必须在下一个人被袭击前行动。”

“我们可能会被开除！赫敏！”罗恩狂怒着低声道，一边紧张地留意房间里的其他人。哈利不能怪他，这件事绝对有那么点危险的气息。“或者我们会死。”

“除非我们被捉到或者我熬制出了问题——我当然不会出问题。”哈利希望他有赫敏的自信。

哈利和罗恩对视一会，然后点头同意。“好吧赫敏，我们开始。”

xxx

哈利宁愿它是疼痛。疼痛至少比洛哈特让他遭受的果冻般手臂的麻木无力感要好。布莱克教授正护送他、罗恩和赫敏回城堡。没有人讲话，直到那男人开口打破沉默。

“今天的飞行相当精彩，尤其是在有个坏了的游走球追着你飞的情况下。”惊讶中，哈利不由自主地抬头看向这个教授。他得到了一个平静的眼神。“我当学生的时候也打魁地奇。找球手。我能看出什么是真正的天赋。”他低头看向哈利，突然对着他垂下的手臂皱起眉头。“我对你今晚将遭遇的事不报同情，波特先生。生骨水是一种令人不快的药剂，生骨的过程就更是了。”

哈利停下步子，迫使其他人也跟着他停下来。“无意冒犯，教授。不过，你为什么要在意呢？”

“哈利！”没有人理会赫敏的震惊，就连布莱克都假笑了下。

“你这和老师讲话的方式我应该扣你几分，不过情况特殊，我就宽恕你了。”哈利知道自己脸上的惊讶一定很明显。“我自己也有足够多打魁地奇受伤的经历了。即将要在校医院度过一晚肯定会让任何学生心情不好。”他们踏进城堡的门厅，布莱克教授转而对罗恩和赫敏说：“我相信你们可以带他完好无损地到医务室？”

罗恩等到教授完全消失后才摇头。哈利几乎能看见他脑子里在想啥——他的表情现在看起来很赫敏。“有人和我一样觉得这很诡异吗？”

“你什么意思？”赫敏问道。他们再度向着校医院艰苦跋涉，缓慢地走着。罗恩受鼓励继续往下说。

“这家伙从来都不会出现在自己课堂之外。然后突然他就出现在了一场魁地奇？然后哈利就被袭击了？如果马尔福那边没有进展，那很可能——”

“我们不能无端指控一个老师！”赫敏的声音压低，但仍然很尖锐。哈利能看见她眼睛里的怀疑。“就因为他是新来的而且有点奇怪并不意味着他是斯莱特林传人！”

罗恩看起来想要说点什么，但似乎决定再考虑一下。这时城堡重新开始变得吵闹——剩下的学生也从魁地奇场回来了。“行。我们以后再说，如果马尔福真的和这件事没关系的话。”

这个夜晚比哈利预想的还要糟糕。正在重新生长的骨头不断刺痛，而罗恩的话一直不停在他脑子里回荡，加剧着他的失眠——他不能想象布莱克教授伤害别人，但是当时他不也是这么看待奇洛的吗？他们还能再冒险犯同一个错误吗？多比出乎意料的探访也没有让他好受些。哈利好奇，远不是第一次好奇，多比的主人到底是谁？为什么多比能那么超前知道这学期有危险。

“多比？”

“是，先生。哈利先生？”

他迟疑道：“如果你不能回答也没关系。不过，你的主人是布莱克教授吗？”

多比的眼睛没有比平时睁得更大，而且他也没有用什么东西猛击自己。哈利对这小小的幸运感到一点慰藉。

“不，先生。多比并不服侍布莱克先生。”

“谢谢，多比。”至少他可以把这个告诉他的朋友们，虽然这也没什么用。一点都不能减轻他的担忧。他的恐慌在又一个学生被送进校医院时加重了。科林·克里维。全身不自然的僵化着、被邓布利多护送着进来。是被石化了。哈利觉得尽管克里维相当烦人，他也不值得被石化。哈利一被释放就去找他的朋友们，冷着脸告诉他们发生了什么。“我们必须要这么做。如果我们找到了谁是继承人，我们就能告诉邓布利多。”

xxx

马尔福那边是条死路。哈利希望他可以对此感到惊讶。不过仍然，他们没有空着手离开斯莱特林公共休息室。虽然哈利一点都不喜欢马尔福给他们带来的情报指向的方向。

“我觉得是布莱克教授。”马尔福说，像躺在王座上一样躺在椅子上。“他的家族足够古老也足够纯粹，足以担任斯莱特林的传人。而且50年前当密室开启有泥巴种被杀的时候，也有布莱克在霍格沃兹。他们说上一次那个杀手被捉到了，但是父亲不肯告诉我更多，觉得我不应该掺和这件事。”

这一情报似乎在困扰着哈利同时也同等困扰着罗恩。“如果不是马尔福，那一定就是布莱克。斯莱特林有很多可疑的家伙，但是他们中大多数都不是来自足够古老的血脉，而剩下的都太愚蠢了。没有人会想到继承人是个教授，哪怕经过去年的事情。你听到他在课上讲的关于密室的事情了。他知道很多，你不觉得吗？”

“你知道他来自一个古老的纯血家族？”哈利问道，有点感兴趣。

“他们是那些真正的古老家族中的一个。爸爸说他们和马尔福家族一样属于黑魔法那一派。当爸爸听到有个布莱克在霍格沃兹任教时叫我们要当心。显然布莱克家和马尔福先生一样都是那个男人的有力支持者。”

“他看起来不像是。”哈利说，用一种理性的声音说道。这不是在说谎。过去几个月里他没有看见布莱克教授做任何一件符合这种偏见的事。哈利觉得布莱克看起来比斯内普和整个斯莱特林学院的其他人要舒服得多。“你记得当马尔福管赫敏叫…的时候他为赫敏说话了。还有他没有像斯内普那样对待任何人。也许他和他的家族不一样。”

罗恩耸肩道：“他是个斯莱特林。”他说得像是这一个事实就足以决定一切一样。也许对他来说确实如此。

“也许有些斯莱特林没有那么坏。”

xxx

重新开始正常上课后，哈利、罗恩和赫敏都密切留意着布莱克教授。但是袭击似乎突兀地停止了，正如它们突然出现一样。最终是赫敏提起了这个话题。“最近没有袭击了。布莱克教授的行为也没有任何改变。我觉得你们两只不过是情不自禁地怀疑他罢了。”赫敏交叉双臂，以一种和麦格教授神似的方式紧皱眉头。

“他来自一个古老的斯莱特林家庭！赫敏。”罗恩嘶嘶回应道，一边左右观望谨慎留意着珀西在哪。“一个相当看重血脉纯净的家庭。我们 **必须** 对他保持怀疑。也许他停止袭击就是让我们不再怀疑他。”

赫敏看起来没被说服，哈利稳住自己，他知道赫敏要开始长篇大论了。“那为什么他不在自己是学生的时候就打开密室呢？上一次密室被开启是50年前。他那时候不可能知道他以后会在这里工作，有可能吗？这完全没有道理。”

罗恩安静了一会。“也许他那时还不知道怎么打开密室，或者不知道密室在哪。他自己说的，什么很难找到‘传说中的真相’之类的东西。”

赫敏咬紧了嘴唇，“啪”地一声合上书本，仿佛一锤定音。“当你有了什么真正可靠的论断的时候，我会相信你的，罗纳德。仅仅因为某人是一个纯血的斯莱特林并不意味着他们就自动划归为坏人了。”然后她离开了，头也不回地走向女生宿舍。

在那之后这场争论暂时告一段落。但是第二天罗恩和赫敏之间紧绷的气氛表明这件事还没有被遗忘。之后哈利和罗恩继续监视着布莱克，留意着任何可疑的行为。与此同时，空闲时间，赫敏都泡在图书馆。

二月时汤姆里德尔证明了罗恩的怀疑是错误的，哪怕这决定性事件发生时只有哈利在场见证。哈利大声喘着气从日记本幻像里被吐出来。五脏如坠冰窟。 **海格** 。那是海格。这比布莱克是凶手更加离谱。但是他没办法反驳，那就是他看到的。虽然海格不可能想要害人，哈利知道这点，但他也不能否认海格的危机感和普通人不是一个层次的。难道诺伯特和毛毛没有证明这一点吗？

然后哈利发现自己站在魔法史教授办公室门外，完全不知道自己来这干什么。但在他考虑清楚敲不敲门之前，门开了。头一次，哈利发现男人看起来出自内心的惊讶。布莱克教授很快就恢复过来了，平常的假面笑容重新出现在他脸上上。他上下审视哈利：“有什么事吗？哈利先生。”

“我有一个关于萨拉查·斯莱特林的问题。”哈利说道，对布莱克让开一条道让他进门感到惊讶。他走进去，坐在教授提供的座位上，几乎失语。“我记得在课上谈起他的时候，你提到了他和蛇的联系。”听到这话，教授发出一声短促而响亮的笑声。“也许他、、、、、、和蜘蛛有什么联系吗？或者什么类似蜘蛛的东西？”

布莱克教授安静了一会，谨慎斟酌自己的回答，他短暂的愉悦消失了。“我不记得有这样的传闻。没有。我也不觉得任何类蜘蛛的生物有石化的能力，不过这个问题应该留给有能力的黑魔法防御老师来回答。”哈利听出他的声音里有不可忽略的不齿。“这超出了魔法生物学的范围。通常来说我会建议你去找斯内普教授询问更多信息。但是我们都知道他对你的想法。”

这坦率的话语让哈利回应前犹豫了一下，他的视线避开布莱克，转而投向布莱克相当整洁的办公室。“邓布利多教授说这是因为我爸爸救过他一命。”

“我了解了。”他声音里的某些东西把哈利的注意力吸引力回来，布莱克的表情有点奇特。“这是故事的一部分，我想。”

“你和他们一起上学吗？”能听到他父母在校时事情的机会很少。“那——”

“这不重要，波特先生。”哈利想要反驳，但是教授的声音里有些强硬的东西。没有商量的余地。“现在，我建议你去找韦斯莱先生和格兰杰小姐，然后不要再玩侦探游戏了。这不是个游戏，人们的生命正危在旦夕。我们不能让12岁小孩置身险境。祝你有个美好的一天。”

这话让哈利的自尊心被强烈震惊所撼动，但他还是离开去找罗恩和赫敏了。

xxx

布莱克教授站在教室前边，行为举止间透露出他内心的恼怒。黑板上写着的不是历史课的笔记，他那清晰字迹写的反而是一列可供学生选择的一系列课程。随着袭击事件渐渐淡出人们的视野，选修课程选课变成了二年级生们讨论得最热烈的话题。

“在学院院长们的请求下，”布莱克教授开口道，声音充满了和举止相符的怨气，“由我来介绍选修课程的大体情况以及教导你们如何恰当地选择一些加入到下学期课程表中。第一条原则。虽然选一节课和朋友一起参加听起来很诱人，但如果你自己本身不会选择那节课，不要出于能和朋友一起上就选它。你们切切实实地黏在一起生活。而据说，保持适当距离能美化你在别人心目中的形象。”

笑声在教室里荡起涟漪。“第二条。重点考虑自己的长项和兴趣。如果你喜欢和数字及算法打交道，试试算术占卜。如果你觉得语言和解咒扣人心弦，古代如尼文。如果你已经对天文学和占星术感兴趣或者有某种程度的解读天命的天赋，占卜课也没有那么可怕。至于魔法生物学和麻瓜研究学，内容就很明显了。”

这节课看起来让纳威冷静了不少，也使哈利带着全新的热情看待这些课程。他和罗恩一致同意参加魔法生物学。不过当罗恩坚持去上占卜课时，哈利则和赫敏一起报名了算术占卜。他回想起自己读麻瓜学校时数学学得还算可以，而且如果不是德思礼一直烦他搞得他没机会认真学习，他还很可能会学得更好。况且赫敏的存在会帮很大忙，他很肯定。

哈利多希望这平静的生活能维持下去。

赫敏被石化是最糟糕的，除去他们的友谊，还有一次要原因是现在只有他和罗恩能继续做斗争了。这本不应把问题变得困难许多，（事实上就是如此），但他能肯定罗恩也是这么认为的。就这样，学校再次充满了各种流言。恐惧又一次回到了学生们脸上。最终教授们的面容也变得苦恼、憔悴起来。紧接着，邓布利多被撤职、海格被送进阿兹卡班——这反而向哈利和罗恩证明了他的清白。这两个出乎意料的转变给哈利带来了巨大打击。随着时间流逝，绝望渐渐攀升。即使得知50年前那场死亡的第一手证词一直以来都在他们眼皮底下也没有让情况变得明朗。最终起到关键作用的，（哈利真希望赫敏当时醒着能让自己好好拥抱她），是赫敏被石化时留下的线索。

一条蛇怪。管道。

有了桃金娘的指示，他们找出了密室的位置。现在仅仅需要让老师们知道就行了。这本该很简单。但哈利发现他正倾尽全力让自己别叫出声。他和罗恩躲着、听着教师们在焦虑地高声叫喊。“有个学生被带到了密室。”在所有教师都到齐后，麦格教授立刻讲到，脸上带着明显的疲惫和痛苦。“斯莱特林的继承人在第一条留言下边又加了一条。‘她的骸骨将永远留在密室。’”

“谁？”

“金妮·韦斯莱。”

在那之后哈利的头脑像一团浆糊一样无法运作，直到这阵阴沉的寂静被洛哈特打破。但就连其他教师集体出言攻击洛哈特时，哈利也差点没有感觉到充满内心的报复性快感。有一把声音一直没有出现。除却提了一个问题，布莱克教授全程保持沉默。不过，他的灰色眼睛一直死死瞪着洛哈特，单单那愤怒就足以杀死另外那个人。

哈利一点都不怪他。

xxx

哈利太疼了。即使蛇怪的毒液不再在他的血液系统里，他的整个身体还是痛得像是被二十个游走球击中过一般。他现在最不想做的事就是讲述发生了什么，不幸的是这就是他正在做的事——讲给邓布利多、麦格、布莱克三位教授以及韦斯莱先生和夫人。这场景挺离奇的。正经而合乎礼仪体统的布莱克教授穿着黑色的袍子、披着深色的头发，他旁边的韦斯莱们则洋溢着温暖的色泽——虽然看见韦斯莱先生通常快活的脸在看到另一男人时瞬间紧绷更加让人觉得奇怪。

“出问题的是那本日记。它是汤姆·里德尔的日记。”

“校长，我能看看吗？”这是布莱克教授一直以来讲的第一句话，此前他似乎满足于仅仅扮演聆听者的角色。邓布利多把它递给他然后继续讲话。而布莱克仔细地查看那个本子，观察着蛇怪毒牙戳穿的洞。当邓布利多让韦斯莱们去医疗翼探视、让麦格去宣布哈利的壮举时，布莱克教授跟着她去了。当他把日记本递还给邓布利多时，哈利留意到他脸色很苍白。

xxx

在学校的最后一个星期显得平淡无奇，但同时也激动人心——没有考试！锦上添花的是布莱克教授陪同马尔福先生走出城堡的传闻。有说两个人来了一场动真格决斗的，也有说两个纯血巫师仅仅相互对骂的。众说纷纭程度不一。李·乔丹一边摇着头一边说：“我也希望真相像传闻说的那么精彩。不过事实上相当无聊。两个人都没有说话，但看起来都很愤怒。不过我觉得教授可以轻而易举击溃马尔福。要是真能看戏就好了，我乐意给钱。”

但最终，让一切真正升华的，是海格的回归。哈利不再在意他很快就要回去德思礼家了，他能忍受这事，因为他知道，不论如何，他的朋友们安全了，多比自由了，而那条蛇怪不会再伤到另一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章经过了很多很多次修订。主要是因为它最初太消极了。我后来意识到我不想哈利仅仅因为罗恩上某一节课就选那节。所以我只好重写。不过我挺开心它最后变成这样的。
> 
> 关于雷古勒斯的背景故事：我正在考虑写一个姐妹篇，从雷古勒斯的视角写这章结尾。实际上，哈利会在四年级开始时了解更多关于雷古勒斯的事情。他也会有一个除了罗恩赫敏以外的人能一起谈论西里斯。五年级前，哈利不会得知雷古勒斯曾是食死徒。


	3. 布莱克与博格特

“布莱克教授旁边那两人是谁？”哈利盯着历史学教授身旁的两张新面孔，向罗恩问道。站在教授右边、斯内普旁边的是一个带着伤疤有点年纪的男人，而教授左边卢平旁边的是一个看起来刚刚从霍格沃兹毕业的女人。

“傲罗。”罗恩边说边把满嘴的食物吞下去。“教授正好是西里斯·布莱克的弟弟，有监视的必要。摄魂怪又不能进到城堡里，所以魔法部就派他们来确保他没有暗中帮助哥哥或者其他什么的。爸爸说这确实有可能发生。”

哈利睁大眼睛看着罗恩好一会才重新抬头看向教授。他看起来很疲惫。要是我的兄弟是个出逃罪犯，我肯定也很疲惫，哈利想。“他们也会在课上出现吗？”罗恩耸耸肩表示他不知道，然后再次全心全意地对付他的食物去了。

这个问题的答案，最终，是肯定的。三年级的第一节魔法课后，传言就开始遍布学校了。那个老一些的傲罗回魔法部去了，但是那个年轻的女人还留在这里而且似乎也跟着教授去上课。确实如此。当他们进入教室时，布莱克教授正坐在他的书桌前，而那个在晚宴上出现的女人——哈利只是猜测是她，因为她的头发从体面的棕色变成了突兀刺眼的亮粉——也在场，坐在角落里的一把椅子上。学生们都安定下来后，布莱克站了起来，用他冷静理性的灰色眼睛把他们都扫视一遍。“欢迎回来。我相信你们都还记得我上学期的规矩？既然吉德罗·洛哈特已经不再威胁到霍格沃兹的安危，第三条规则将变成‘不允许任何关于西里斯·布莱克的问题或讨论。’”

讲到最后一句话时他几乎是吼出来的，就好像仅仅提及他的哥哥就已经让他嘴巴不舒服一般。也许确实如此。哈利比大多数人都更清楚糟糕的亲戚能有多糟糕。

“回校晚宴上你们都见过唐克斯傲罗和穆迪傲罗了。”他继续说，“直到安保措施的等级降低之前，唐克斯傲罗都将会是这节课的嘉宾。不过，她不会阻碍或者干扰你们的学习，而且也需要遵守我的三条规定。唐克斯傲罗，你有什么要说的吗？”

她站起身来，脸上迅速出现笑容。哈利不能想象还有比他们俩更加个性不同的人一起共事，除非唐克斯被迫要和斯内普共处一室。事实上如果可能，他乐意用自己的半个金库来换目睹这种奇观的机会。

“嗨，你们好啊三年级们。如果你们发现有什么可疑的东西，告诉我让我处理。我会一直在这里保护你们，穆迪傲罗也会时不时出现。还有，不要自己一个人乱逛。我想这就是我要说的了。继续吧教授。上课吧。”她的微笑加深成露齿大笑，是那种出现在费雷德或者乔治脸上都不会违和的笑容。教授翻了个白眼，开始正式讲授关于旧时女巫审判的课程。

xxx

这个通常难以寻觅的教授在他们和卢平的第一节课上再次出现了。他在本来在教员休息室和斯内普讲话，但是斯内普离开时他却选择留下了观看。哈利还听见他们谈话时，当斯内普暗讽赫敏和纳威时，卢平反感地哼了一声。

“你要留下来吗，雷古勒斯？”

“留在这肯定比回去改试卷有意思多了。请继续吧。请。”事实上，布莱克甚至找了一张离学生们最近的椅子坐下好看的清楚些。

这节课比哈利此前在霍格沃兹上过的所有课都要好得太多。不过哈利没有预料到他会那么早被点名——尤其是他压根没有举手。虽然有点不确定，他还是尝试着回答，而他身边的赫敏则因为没有被叫到而不平地动弹着。“这里太多人了，它会懵掉。是吗？”

“很好，哈利。就是这个原因。我见过有只博格特不能决定要变成一具无头尸还是变成食肉鼻涕虫。它纠结了很久最后变成了半条鼻涕虫，一点都不吓人。对付博格特，你需要笑声。所以你要把它变成一些你觉得好笑的东西。这个解咒叫滑稽滑稽。”

全班都跟着复诵起来。然后卢平把纳威叫到前边，问他他最害怕什么。纳威嚅嚅诺诺了一会，最终蹦出一个“斯内普教授”。卢平又问纳威他祖母平时穿什么，这时历史学教授笑了一声。显然他很清楚卢平要干什么。然后，所有人都被赶到教师后边，留出足够的空地让纳威一个人面对博格特。当滑稽滑稽施在了扮成斯内普的博格特身上时，哈利不能抑制自己发出狂笑。太精彩了！精彩绝伦！接下来这一周他都不能正视斯内普了——肯定会笑出来。哪怕是布莱克教授也抬起了一只手遮住嘴来掩盖自己的反应。

在那之后，卢平让学生们一个接着一个上前。罗恩的博格特变成了蜘蛛，穿上旱冰鞋后摔倒在哈利跟前。博格特再次开始变形时，哈利抓紧魔杖。面前的东西变出了翻滚的袍子，教室中的温度似乎每分每刻都在降低。全场像是静了音，大家都屏息。哈利的内脏搅成一团。

他眼前一黑——但不是因为昏倒。簇新的黑袍遮挡了他的视线，阻隔在他和摄魂怪博格特之间。温度开始回升，声音也尖锐地回归。几秒钟过去后，布莱克教授的声音响起。“滑稽滑稽。”哈利偏头视线绕过教授，恰恰看见那只苍白的、类人的生物开始跳踢踏舞，于是全班人又哄堂大笑起来。卢平又把纳威叫出去，想要让那只博格特重新变成斯内普的样子，然后再次穿上纳威祖母的衣服。

从他的视角，哈利可以看见布莱克教授双手颤抖着走回座椅，除了脸有点苍白，其他看起来还好。

轻轻一响后博格特消失了。整个三年级都无法抵御斯内普再一次穿上奶奶装的画面，迸发出惊天动地的笑声。哪怕是那些斯莱特林，看起来也不能对这景象无动于衷。

当卢平教授宣布下课的时候，哈利停留了一下，他的眼睛看向了那个仍然紧绷着的教授。“哈利。”卢平的声音打断了他的思绪。“你应该赶往下一节课的教室了。”他转头看向哈利的视线对着的方向，疲惫的脸上出现了一个轻微的皱眉。“他会没事的。走吧。”虽然卢平的声音很温和，但是却没有回旋的余地。

哈利只好离开，发现罗恩和赫敏正在等他，还被骂了一顿。

“我从来没想过会看见布莱克教授动摇地那么厉害。”罗恩说。“不管那东西是什么。它一定真的把他吓惨了。我可以写信问问比尔，看看他有没有主意那是什么。”

“我觉得可以。”赫敏闷闷不乐地认同了。“但是，我还是想有机会亲自对付博格特。”

“哈？然后我们就可以看见另一个你告诉你，自己在考试中错了三道以上的题？”罗恩回应道，不带恶意的，但是哈利还是看见赫敏的脸因为挫败涨红了。与其冒着被卷进纷争的危险参与进去，哈利选择走快两步让他们自己解决。

xxx

选择算术占卜是明智的。这是哈利午饭时和罗恩赫敏碰面时的第一个想法。赫敏脸上是极度的怒容。“她是个骗子。”哈利看着赫敏把她的书包用力甩在桌子上，后面跟着个‘有被笑到’的罗恩。“一个实打实的骗子。”

“谁？”

“特里劳妮。”罗恩笑道，一边坐到自己的座位上。“你真的应该和我们一起上占卜的，哈利。我从来没见过赫敏这么沮丧。”他转向她。“这就是我们去年受洛哈特折磨时的感觉。”

她怒气冲冲地骂道：“至少他用的书是基于事实的。哪怕他没有真的做过那些事。但是，跟纳威说他会打破那个杯子，让纳威慌乱起来，然后纳威就打破了杯子？认真的吗？这不是预言，这是策略性恐吓。”

哈利心不在焉地点头赞同，他已经重新埋头研究他的初学者等式了。当赫敏离开去宿舍拿东西的时候，罗恩低声阴谋论道：“她这么大发雷霆不过是因为被教授说她活不过今年了罢了。”

“你怎么看？”赫敏不能用一学期熬过某一节课这想法本身就是令人不敢置信的。但是哈利见过她挤得满满的课程表。她第一天就觉得荒谬可笑的东西接下来几天毫无疑问会更加难以接受，一旦功课任务开始布置之后。

罗恩耸耸肩。“我从来都不懂她，你懂吗？不过我说了没？她跟我说她有多么享受古代如尼文的课。但是那和你们一起参加的算术占卜课撞时间了，不是吗？以梅林之名，她是怎么同时上她选的所有课的？”

哈利把干了的羽毛笔尖压在桌子上。“也许她在上单独课程？或者她自己完成那些阅读任务和功课？她说麦格帮她搞定了，所以她肯定得到了些帮助。”

“嗯我觉得也是。不过哈利，兄弟，你真的应该在那里。这会刷新你的认知。特里芬妮一直在强调什么‘天眼’什么‘天赋’。真是个疯子。”罗恩专心致志地大吃特吃。“怎么会有人能认真听她讲话呢？那些人也太强了。”哈利不做评论地哼声，不愿意去评判还未谋面的教授。不过，他也不会专门去考察下她到底如何。


	4. 真相显现

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利和卢平教授来了一场对话；胖夫人被袭击了；而酒吧里的密谈被偷听了。

黑魔法防御课很快就成了哈利最喜爱的学科——哈利与布莱克教授去年的一句无心的言论产生了共鸣。这就是一个有能力的老师能对课堂产生的转变。就像布莱克教授自己对魔法史课程所做的一样。这实在是太迷人了，卢平教授在课堂上给他们带来并讲授的每一只魔法生物都比前一只更有趣。一周周课程过去了，城堡里激动的氛围逐渐浓郁。十月去霍格莫德村的郊游让每个三年级生都充满了活力。

但是不包括哈利。德思礼没给他签同意书，想都能想到。麦格一如既往地坚守规则，不愿意替他签名。所以哈利要一个人过万圣节了，这是他没想到的。他一个人漫无目的地在城堡里闲逛，直到卢平叫住了他，好奇他为什么在孤独地散步。

卢平办公室里的Grindylow（一种绿色水怪）就和他们目前为止课上学到的所有生物一样有趣。“我只有茶袋。因为我对在泡茶的时候不小心瞥见的东西一点都不感兴趣。”

哈利困惑地皱起眉头。“呃，你说什么？”教授的眼睛闪烁了一下。

“基础占卜学。我很肯定你的朋友们和你提到过他们用杯子里剩下的茶渣来观测未来？”事实上，罗恩确实曾经讲过类似的话。虽然哈利并不认为那一小团湿透的东西能给出什么关于未来的线索。当他这么说出来的时候，卢平大笑一声：“是啊，我也从来不觉得占卜学有多令人信服。不过我也听说了你在上算术占卜？我在你这年龄的时候也很喜欢那个。”

哈利开始意识到和卢平教授交流想法相当容易。这个有阅历的男人其实在某种程度上相当开放，这是哈利没有预料到的。上一个他能像这样对话的人是布莱克教授，但即使是当时，也不像现在这样容易。和布莱克教授说话他们都会留有分寸。不过话又说回来，这两个教授本来就给人感觉不在同一个世界。

“我有个问题。希望你不觉得我问得唐突，教授。”哈利盯着鱼缸里的Grindylow看了一会，然后说道。“在我们的第一节课。博格特那一节。布莱克教授在博格特开始在我面前变形的时候介入了。你知道为什么吗？”

“啊。我就想你会这么问的。”卢平低头喝了一口茶，沉思道：“我不能讲出他这么做确切的原因。但是我想我有足够的把握做个猜测。他应该是担心博格特会变成伏地魔。坦诚地说，哈利，如果他没有介入，我也会这么做的。”他举起一只手阻止哈利抗议出声。“不是因为我们担心你不能搞定，而是，伏地魔在现在这样敏感的时期突然出现…不太理想。”

这还说得过去。不仅如此，哈利下意识松了口气，卢平的话也弥补了一些哈利本人都没意识到的对自己的质疑。然后他突然意识到：卢平刚刚说了伏地魔的名字。他对这位教授的尊敬立刻猛涨起来。“我也是先想到伏地魔。”哈利承认道。“但是紧接着我就想起了火车上的摄魂怪。”

“这相当明智，哈利。这暗示着你最恐惧的是恐惧本身。相当成熟的想法。”

然后当哈利又问卢平怎样才能正确的对付摄魂怪时，门开了——走进来的居然是斯内普。斯内普手里拿着一剂看起来相当恐怖、冒着黑烟的魔药。哈利听着他们交谈，内心出现一点不好的预感。尤其当斯内普走后卢平大口喝完了那高脚杯里边的液体时（尽管哈利已经警告他斯内普不安好心）。这一天实在是太顺利了，他早该知道会有什么糟糕的事要发生。

那一晚西里斯·布莱克袭击了胖夫人。

xxx

那晚所有学生都被召集到礼堂里。邓布利多教授把长桌都移走了，然后为他们召来了睡袋。“我和教授们将会去巡视整个城堡。布莱克教授将会在学生会主席和级长的帮助下监管你们休息。”

布莱克脸上出现了一个搞笑的表情，而有那么一刻，哈利很确定他要开口抗议了。但是他最后叹了口气，显然放弃挣扎服从了安排。“好的，校长。愿你们的围猎行动顺利。”他的声音里有种很深的疲惫。然后他转头向激动的珀西和女主席下达指令。

渐渐地，几小时过去了，但哈利——还有罗恩和赫敏——没有睡着。礼堂里永不止息的低语和偶尔传来的骂声让睡着特别困难，幸好他们三个难兄难弟一起失眠，算是有些心理安慰。大约凌晨两点的时候，布莱克教授说到：“休息一下吧，韦斯莱。要是这之后你困得平地摔，对谁都没有好处。我不需要你帮我看着，我自己也能坚持几小时。”没有抗议声传来，哈利猜测珀西没有争辩，应该也是对处理这个棘手的情况感到疲惫了。

一小时后，邓布利多回来了。脚步声逐渐靠近，哈利急忙装作睡着。“怎么样？你们找到他了吗？”是布莱克在讲话，声音尖锐。他很 **愤怒** ，哈利意识到。

“没有。你这边怎么样，雷古勒斯？”

“和你预想的差不多。没有学生受到了严重惊吓。这点还挺乐观的。大多数人很快就睡着了，都没有注意到灯几小时前就灭了。”

邓布利多温和地轻笑着说：“我不意外。他们能睡着就最好了。明天他们会回到自己的宿舍去。格里芬多公共休息室会换一个守卫。我很遗憾胖夫人受到了严重的打击。她当时不允许西里斯布莱克这个没有口令的人进入休息室。然后他就大发雷霆了。”

“哈，这听起来像他。”

然后斯内普加入了对话，补充了更多细节。布莱克逃脱了。然后这场对话的走向变得有些奇怪。像是一条困难的数字占卜式子，哈利没有足够的信息得出式子的解。

“校长，布莱克要孤身一人在没有帮手的情况下进入城堡几乎是不可能的。我已经说过我很担心…”

“你说得对，西勒弗斯，这实在是太有道理了。如果你想要控告某个人，最好怀疑我吧，你不觉得吗？毕竟我和西里斯又血缘关系。”哈利闭着眼猜测斯内普准备要回应布莱克的话了，但是布莱克教授在这档口继续说：“而且，这里不适合谈论这种东西，不管你觉得有多紧急。这里很可能有人能听到。”

哈利等到教授们都离开了才呼出一直屏着的一口气，睁开眼和罗恩赫敏对视。

xxx

布莱克教授变得更加深居简出，自胖夫人被袭击的那晚后就再也没有出现在晚餐时。他们看见他的眼睛下边有眼袋，虽然缺乏睡眠好像没有对他的教学能力产生影响。哈利也没什么评判别人失眠情况的资格。自从经历那场噩梦般的魁地奇以及从天上掉下来之后，他自己梦境总是萦绕着母亲的尖叫声。

卢平教授看起来也和历史学教授一样憔悴，但不知为何仍然能够保持开朗，还把斯内普给他们布置的作业都取消了。他甚至还同意要教哈利怎样驱赶摄魂怪。

从那以后事情就逐渐明朗了。沉迷在霍格莫德村美丽的街景中，哈利又一次心想，韦斯莱双子愿意把他们的秘密武器送给他让他可以到村庄来真的是天大的恩赐。在花时间打消了赫敏大多数的疑虑之后，他们三个人愉快地游览村庄，走向三把扫帚准备喝一杯。

突然赫敏唐突地把哈利强行压到桌子底下，正当他要开口抗议的时候，魔法部部长讲话的声音从他们旁边那张桌子传来。

“我现在都不敢相信。我曾觉得西里斯·布莱克是最不可能倒向黑暗那方的人。” 罗斯默塔夫人说。

哈利全神贯注的听着——这是个能听到那个人信息的机会。通常大人们都不愿意告诉他。

福吉的回应相当严肃。“你还不知道更糟糕的是什么，夫人。这件事从来都没有广为人知。”

“还有更糟糕的事？”

“你应该记得当西里斯·布莱克上学时的事吧，罗斯默塔。你记得他最好的死党是谁吗？”麦格问道。

“那当然。他们两个简直就是连体婴儿，总能让我开怀大笑。双人组：西里斯·布莱克和詹姆·波特。”

听到这句话，哈利的酒杯掉了。但是麦格想都不想就同意了。“他们那个小团伙的头目。那两个家伙简直不可分割。我不觉得在那之前我们遇到过像他们一样的麻烦精。”

海格、费里维和福吉都各自评论了几句话。魔法部部长在不知情的情况下向哈利透露了一个事实。那个杀了他父亲的男人正是他父亲的伴郎。西里斯布莱克造成了他父母的惨死——他们的友谊持续多年，但是他背叛了他们。

门开了，谈话突然静了下来。有两个脚步声正在靠近教授们、部长和罗斯默塔坐着的桌子。“我本来想说希望没有打扰你们。不过你们一看见我和朵拉进来就闭口不言，我猜你们应该是在谈论西里斯吧。”说话的是布莱克教授，但是哈利不清楚朵拉是谁。

“雷古拉斯！”这近乎怒吼的声音解决了他的问题——朵拉是唐克斯傲罗。哈利不知道他们俩原来是可以互称教名的关系。

“你们没有必要在我面前避开西里斯的话题。自从他离开霍格沃兹后我们就没再讲过话了。我们也不怎么处得来。”

他们坐下后那一桌仍然安静了一会，但是谈话还是继续了。“你说布莱克背叛了波特家？”

“是啊。我们觉得他应该是厌倦了演双面间谍的角色。但是他实在不走运，暴露自己真实立场的那一刻他的主人就被击败了。”

“我遇见过他。在那之后。”片刻后海格说道。“在波特家。我没想到他是他们的缄默人，我以为他在那只是去看看波特们是否安好。他当时又苍白又浑身颤抖。我还在安慰他！我以为他是因为莉莉和詹姆而悲痛！然后——然后他叫我把哈利给他，因为他是哈利的教父，但是我拒绝了。我必须要把哈利送给他的姨妈和姨父。布莱克最后屈服了，把他的摩托车借给我，说他不再需要它了。”

这个故事让全场安静下来，除却布莱克教授发出的一声轻微的声音。正当哈利不觉得事情能变得更糟糕时，福吉延长了结尾。“如果我们当时先找到他就好了。可惜我们先找到了小矮星彼得。”

“小矮星？”魔法史教授问道。显然他此前未曾听过这一部分，至少不知道细节。“ **小矮星彼得** 试图和西里斯对抗？”

“是啊。我当时就和你一样震惊。想想彼得在学校里的样子。你不知道吗？”

“我当时在美国，正在研究1926年的默默然袭击。没听过这种细节。”

但是他接下来全程都沉默了，虽然其他人一直都在谈论小矮星和布莱克，他也没有出声。不过这些对哈利而言不再重要了——现在他在乎的只有胸腔里那不停滋长的怒火。西里斯·布莱克。这个曾想要杀死哈利的男人。这个造就了哈利悲惨人生的男人。就是他，让哈利只能和德思礼困在一起，而不是和父母一起生活。

他要杀了他。

哈利走回公共休息室，莫名其妙地成功避开了喜气洋洋的费雷德乔治以及他们的粪弹，然后径直走上了宿舍拿起海格给他相册。布莱克兄弟之间的相像相当明显——虽然西里斯看起来比魔法史教授要更高些更快活些。哈利不能忍受他的父亲和那个男人在同一张照片里。他猛地合上相册，然后徒劳地试着睡着，一直躺到天亮。

当他终于从宿舍下楼时，整个休息室只剩下满脸忧愁的罗恩和赫敏。不过，在他们去探望海格之后，他糟糕的心情好转了些。不是因为海格，而是他发现他对西里斯·布莱克的怒火正好能在解救巴克比克的任务上派上用场。

end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我没有意识到这本书里有那么多和情节线索相关的内容，所以只好把哈利去上占卜课发生的事都删掉。因为他压根没去上。  
> 哈利和雷古勒斯的对话会少很多。因为雷古勒斯对这种亲近有些回避。但是哈利喜欢他，而且会特别留意他，就和哈利留意到卢平变得更憔悴、穿着更破败一样。  
> 雷古勒斯对西里斯入狱的情况所知甚少。让人吃惊的少。但是他认为西里斯有罪，这很重要。  
> 还有，唐克斯对于要监视雷古勒斯这事估计心情复杂。不过我很确定穆迪觉得她是最适合留在霍格沃兹参与这场‘布莱克大戏’的最佳人选。


	5. 真相与答案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第三本书的结尾。一片混乱。尖叫棚屋。雷古勒斯得知了真相，然而兄弟却不能重聚。有卢平/唐克斯的暗示，因为我喜欢。

哈利的圣诞节早晨是从被罗恩叫醒开始的。哈利起床，开始动手拆那一堆礼物。首先是韦斯莱夫人一如既往的爱心包裹。他把它们移开，然后发现了一个细长的包裹。

是一把火弩箭。没署名。

他们想了好几个送他火弩箭的可能人选，但哈利很快就把罗恩提出的都否决了。然后赫敏进来了，怀里抱着克鲁克山。

发现他们对礼物的来由漫不经心，她的表情冷了下来。

“我觉得不应该骑它。”

罗恩尖锐的回应被克鲁克山打断了。克鲁克山一下子跳到罗恩身上，又一次试图捉住斑斑。哈利的窥镜更加加重了宿舍里的嘈杂。他把它拆下来扔进箱子里。然后赫敏离开了，把两个男生和处于不可思议病态的斑斑留在原地。

罗恩和赫敏的冲突让整个公共休息室充满了火药味。当他们出发去吃午饭的时候，其他人都松了口气。他们选择坐在旁边的一张小圆桌而不是学院的长桌。正当他们开吃时，一个空灵的女人走了进来。当她开始作什么十三个人和死亡的长篇大论时，罗恩推了推哈利。

“那就是特里劳妮教授。我们跟你说过她，记得吗？古古怪怪的。”

罗恩的低语被又一次打开的门打断了。唐克斯傲罗领着一个不知怎的有些恼怒的布莱克教授走进房间。邓布利多朝他们笑了一下。

“啊，这真是美妙的一天。下午好啊，雷古勒斯、尼法朵拉。”

傲罗的头发变成了红色。“你可以直接叫我唐克斯吗，教授？”她抱怨道，而布莱克的心情似乎变好了些。

麦格看向特里劳妮，眉头紧皱，显然被惹怒了。“现在有十五个人。没必要担心第一个站起来的人会死了吧。”

午餐平淡无事的继续了。虽然哈利不认为他能忘记布莱克教授带着一顶粉色贝雷帽的样子。他对着唐克斯的那愤慨的眼神让他看起来比哈利见过的样子年轻了很多。但午餐时间还是结束了。哈利回到休息室，陶醉地欣赏着火弩箭干净利落的线条和那完美的光泽。直到赫敏和麦格教授走了进来。“格兰杰小姐说你收到了一根扫帚。我可以看看吗？”她拿起火弩箭，检验着它。“很抱歉，我必须拿走这个。”

“什么？为什么？”

“确保它没有被下咒。霍琦夫人和弗立维教授会将它拆解开。”

“但是它没有被下咒！”哈利抗议道。

“一旦我们检查过，确保它没有危险，你就可以拿回它。应该只要几个星期。我们不能冒险，它有可能是西里斯·布莱克寄来的。”

然后争论就结束了。麦格拿着哈利的扫帚离开了公共休息室。罗恩立马就转向了赫敏——虽然哈利能理解她这么做的原因——但是他一点都不想阻止罗恩。他完美的扫帚，他收到过的最美妙的礼物之一，消失了。他们的关系直到学期开始之前都没缓和。这就让算术占卜有些尴尬，所以哈利想着找一个新的课堂搭档。

结果汉娜·艾博成了他的救赎。她没有问他突然换搭档的原因，只是随和地同意让他坐到她的桌子那，然后让她自己的搭档坐到赫敏旁边去。

虽然和朋友们有磕碰，和卢平教授的辅导课程成功让哈利的心情保持不错。第一节课是在魔法史教室上的，布莱克教授正缩在一个黑暗的角落里。卢平和哈利一起进门，对着布莱克轻轻一笑，显然没想着他还在这里。“雷古勒斯，你可以安心让我和哈利留在这的。”

他仅仅得到了一个挑高的眉头作为回应。“我确实可以。但是上一次我把教室留给了不是来上课的格里芬多，接下来一个星期教室里都不停出现粪弹。我相信韦斯莱双胞胎和乔丹是在企图证明他们能达到NEWT的水平。”

卢平耸耸肩，脸上出现了一个微笑。“好吧。”

第一次的尝试很糟糕，在哈利看来。他一边吃着卢平递给他的巧克力蛙一边说：“这一次更糟。我能听到他们两个的声音，妈妈和伏地魔的。”布莱克教授所在的角落传来一声重响，然后是一声怒骂。卢平也因为这话语脸色惨白，他停了一会，然后再重新看向哈利。

xxx

课程结束后，哈利把自己置于一层盔甲的包庇下，脑子里回绕着他父母的尖叫声。直到被突然打断。

“跟我来，波特先生。”哈利几乎被巧克力噎住，抬头看向布莱克教授。“我不是在请求你。赶紧站起来跟着。”哈利照着做了，不敢问教授为什么。他的沉默显然丝毫没有影响教授。“我本来想问你你知不知道你父亲和西里斯曾是朋友。不过经过去年的事我想我还是不问了。在我看来，你知道得越多越好。”他打开自己办公室的门，让哈利进去。

然后他一坐下就继续讲道：“西里斯对…或者说曾经对他关心的人相当忠诚。我觉得。而在他年轻的时候，他爱你父亲胜过所有人。你父亲比起我更像是西里斯的兄弟。因为这个，我不知道是什么让西里斯在战争中改变了立场，是什么力量能使那样的羁绊分崩离析。不过我也承认西里斯有缺点。他一直都很冲动、反复无常，还很狠毒。尤其对他的敌人。有很多和我们一起上霍格沃兹的人会愿意为这一点作证。不过除却这些问题，他还是一个很出色的人。”

“为什么你要告诉我这些？”过了一会后，哈利问道。

“因为你要明白，如果你去追踪他，你就 **死定了** 。而假如他找到了你并且在你孤身一人的时候逮住你，你一定记得用脑子想出一条逃走的方法，而不是与他决斗。你不是不死的。”布莱克让这句话停留在空气中好一会，然后继续道：“不过这就是我要说的全部了。祝你有一个美好的夜晚，波特。”

谈话告一段落，哈利走回宿舍。在那之后布莱克教授再也没在哈利的守护神咒课程里出现过。反而是唐克斯傲罗出现了。哈利不能百分百确定，但他相信当唐克斯又一次做出糟糕的尝试，递给他和卢平巧克力时，卢平耳朵红了。

xxx

“在我让你这么干之前，”哈利说，脑海里清晰的想起布莱克教授的话，一边盯着西里斯·布莱克，“假使我相信你，那为什么小矮星要背叛我的父母？如果你们四个像你所说的那样亲密，那为什么他要让伏地魔杀死他们？”

“因为彼得是个懦夫。因为伏地魔能给他权力。”布莱克咆哮道。

卢平看了西里斯一眼，然后说：“顺着这逻辑想，哈利。西里斯又有什么理由背叛詹姆和莉莉呢？”

“他的家族。”罗恩的声音里带着痛苦，仍然死死抓着装着斑斑那个袋子。布莱克脸上的表情有点奇怪，好像是觉得很好笑。“去年我爸爸就跟我说要当心布莱克教授。他说布莱克家族就和马尔福家一样糟糕。都是些纯血优越论者。”

“确实。”这是布莱克全程以来显得最理智的一刻，但他的眉头马上就皱了起来。“等等。布莱克 **教授** ？”

“雷古勒斯。”卢平说，带着点好像他自己也还不相信的困惑。“他还活着，在教魔法史。”

听到这话，嫌疑犯的脸上厚重的沧桑一下子消失了许多，但很快就转变为阴沉的怒容。“虽然听见我弟弟还活着很惊喜，但是现在我们手头有更加重要的事情。我等这一刻已经等了12年了。”

罗恩不情不愿的把斑斑交出来，然后它不久就变成了一个肮脏矮小的人，看起来和那只几分钟前还在的老鼠莫名相像。小矮星彼得立刻开始不停抗议，他用来解释自己为什么背叛的理由一个比另一个更离谱。

“如果我们把他带到城堡里，我们就能洗清你的罪名。小矮星就会被送到阿兹卡班接受他应有的审判。”哈利没法看着他父亲最好的朋友杀人，哪怕他自己本来也想着要杀了布莱克。

他能看出卢平和西里斯不怎么乐意接受。“但如果你变形，我们就会杀了你，彼得。这样好吗，哈利？”

“可以。”

然后一切都开始失控了。

他因为终于能摆脱德思礼而产生的兴高采烈的情绪在月亮让卢平教授真身现形的那一刻破灭了。这晚刚好是月圆之夜。在一片混乱中，小矮星成功抢到了一根魔杖，化形为阿尼马格斯逃走了。当他和赫敏把罗恩和斯内普带回城堡的时候，传来了一声狗吠。

西里斯。

他们疯狂地跑，找到了一个重回人类形态的西里斯和一整群噬魂怪。即使有了新的快乐回忆，能够摆脱德思礼的自由感也不足以驱散那么多的噬魂怪。视野变黑前他看见的最后的景象是一只银色的生物蹦跳着向他们冲来，把摄魂怪都赶走了，然后才向它的召唤者奔去。

xxx

知道西里斯和巴克比克都自由了——或者说在流亡，但至少活着，让哈利稳住了心情。他还是不太明白他和赫敏的时光旅行是怎么一回事，但它的结果才是最重要的。

不过小矮星还是逃走了。而且卢平教授决定要辞职，虽然哈利百般挽留。卢平笑得很勉强，一边注视着掠夺者地图。突然他好像想起了什么。“考虑到我们得知的信息，我觉得我们还需要把关于西里斯的真相告诉另一个人。”

哈利皱眉道。“邓布利多说没有人会相信我们的故事的。”

“也许魔法执行司的人不会。但是有一个在霍格沃兹的人会希望听见他的哥哥不是伏地魔的信徒。”卢平快速念了一句“恶作剧完成”，然后把那卷牛皮纸递给哈利。他们一起大步走到布莱克教授的办公室。卢平果断地敲了一下门，然后把哈利赶进房间。

布莱克教授给了他们一个困惑但同时有些谨慎的眼神。然后对变成了黑色皮肤的唐克斯傲罗说：“让安迪猫头鹰我，朵拉。我很乐意商量一下怎样正式恢复她的继承权。”

“我会这么做的，表叔？嗨哟，哈利、雷姆斯。”她给了他们一个明媚的笑容，然后走向门口。卢平回了一个笑容，比这一整年里哈利见过的都要亮眼。看起来这也没有逃过另一个教授的眼睛。“卢平。”这语调带着警告的意味，布莱克眯了眯眼睛。

卢平摇头。“这不是我们过来的原因，雷古勒斯。我们需要谈谈西里斯。”

布莱克叹了口气，后仰靠在椅背上。“我知道我哥哥逃脱了。部长和目的已经来过这审问我了。我没掺和这件事。”

“你当然没有。”卢平同意道。“我想你应该要知道他是无辜的，被陷害的。小矮星彼得才是那个罪人。他伪造了自己的死然后缩在一只老鼠的躯壳里活了十二年，让西里斯进了阿兹卡班。”

“而你又是怎样知道的？”布莱克的声音带着怀疑。哈利不怪他。

哈利插嘴道：“他就是罗恩的老鼠。他砍掉了自己的一根手指，而斑斑脚掌上也少了个指头。”

教授缓慢地点头，像是研究一道特别困难的算术占卜问题一样消化这新的信息。“小矮星一直都是你们四个当中最薄弱的一环。也不是说没有天赋，但是与你们其他人的天赋异禀相差甚远。当时学校里的所有人都会这么对黑暗公爵说。然后这里就诞生了一个恰当的动机…而且考虑到他们都是阿尼马格——”他从思虑中猛地回过神来，身体前倾狠狠盯着卢平。“他们三个都是。当我们上学的时候。你从来没说过。”

“幸好没说，看起来是这样。”卢平看起来很惭愧。“所以你相信我们了？”

“当然。”他讽刺地大笑一声，与他哥哥的惊人的相似。“而且想想，母亲还因为他转向伏地魔把他重新立为继承人。”布莱克教授把这想法抛向脑后。“好吧。波特，当我哥哥和你联系的时候，让他在伦敦‘十二’那里和我见面。他会懂我的意思的。”

正当哈利想答应的时候他想起一件事。“教授，当我们在棚屋的时候，布莱——西里斯说了些什么。他对于你还活着很惊讶。为什么呢？”

紧锁的眉头占据了他的脸，灰色的眼睛变得更加深邃。“这不关你的事，波特。去外边瞎玩吧，像你们格里芬多一直以来爱做的那样。”哈利正要反驳，布莱克又堵住他的嘴：“如果你还问下去，我会让你下学期第一个星期都留堂。现在，出去。你们两个一起。”

在哈利和卢平走回防御术课室的路上，哈利抬起头看向狼人。“为什么西里斯觉得布莱克教授已经死了？”

“这不是该我说的故事，哈利。事实上，我自己也不知道细节。当时真的是个相当黑暗的时期，人们会突然消失。而其他人永远也不知道他们是躲起来了还是死了。做最坏的打算很正常。”卢平笑着对他说，把一只手放在哈利肩膀上。“不过他说的对。你是时候去找罗恩和赫敏，去享受你们这学期的最后几天了。”

于是，带着比答案更多的疑问，哈利出发去找他的朋友们了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一本书会很有趣。想想，一个伪装下的小巴蒂·克劳奇与暴露的叛徒雷古勒斯·布莱克近距离相处。还有三强锦标赛让雷尔头疼。我很抱歉，你们也许会觉得这章太仓促了。从火弩箭的闹剧直接转到尖叫棚屋。但是这中间大多章节都在讲魁地奇，而我真的不是会写这类东西的人。


	6. 家养小精灵、疯眼汉穆迪和三强争霸赛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利的四年级开始了——而随着它的到来，哈利希望过平平安安一年的愿望从一开始就落空了，真的是从一开始。

等到四年级的格里芬多上他们的第一节魔法史课时，对三强争霸赛最初的激动已经减弱为了低声的讨论。而哈利，尽管也对赛事的来临相当激动，但对三强争霸赛的年龄限制感到更开心，这意味着他至少不会被卷进这危险得不可理喻的争霸赛。布莱克教授看起来心情也转晴了些，尽管还是有一些微弱的迹象表明他仍未从去年的筋疲力尽中恢复过来。

事实上，现在最流行的谈资是穆迪教授把马尔福变成一只气急败坏的鼬鼠的那场无与伦比的表演。这段回忆让哈利不由地勾起嘴角。

“欢迎回来。我相信你们都能预想到，我有一条新的规矩，既然现在去年的喧闹都消散了。我不会禁止关于三强争霸赛的讨论，”他眼神尖锐地环顾全场，灰色的眼睛把所有因这句话萌发的蠢蠢欲动的讨论都扼杀在摇篮里。“只要它们的出发点是学术研究。我不允许我的教堂里有闲话八卦。这一点上我们达成一致了吗？”他继续往下说，完全不给人否定的时间。“很好，现在请你们都把暑假作业交上来，我想要讨论一下你们在写这些论文时学到了什么。把你们的埋怨都咽回肚子里，你们应该意识到是收作业的时候了，就算你们是格里芬多也一样。”

就是像这样的评论提醒着哈利他的教授来自哪个学院。他是哈利遇见过最不讨人厌的斯莱特林了，他朝着他们学院说的讽刺总是玩笑的成分大于嘲讽，比起哈利最不喜欢的教授而言。他不能阻止自己一闪而过的想法——也许还有其他的斯莱特林也像布莱克教授这样？如果有，那他们没有展现出来。

赫敏毫不意外地举起了手。当布莱克教授允许她提问时，他的声音里显然存在愉悦。“对不起，教授，我想问的不是和作业相关的问题。但我想知道您对家养小精灵的奴役史是否有研究呢？”

“啊。”教授脸上出现了一个哈利不能读懂的表情。“这是一个很复杂的话题，格兰杰小姐。我很乐意与你讨论，但是也许我们要在课下时间讨论。这接近要花一整个学期的时间才能谈及这个领域所需的深度。”

教授对这个话题给予的兴趣与帮助显然会比哈利和罗恩给她的更多，而显然这足以让赫敏暂时平静下来了。她打鸡血似的把这件事做好笔记，而其他人则缓慢地开始进行课堂讨论。

xxx

尽管哈利相当期待穆迪教授的课堂，他离开时却相当不舒服。赫敏成功把自己的自由时间全部用于两点一线的驻守在布莱克教授的办公室和图书馆。她对家养小精灵的兴趣显然演变成了一个学习项目。但是看起来历史学教授并没有劝阻她对小精灵受到不公正对待的怒火，而是在鼓励她继续。

哈利对赫敏一根筋的“家养小精灵”狂热感到绝望，但当穆迪进入教室后，这绝望很快就消散了——穆迪毫不犹疑地展示了三个不可饶恕咒。哈利一方面可以理性地理解他的理由，这些是他们需要知道的东西，但是更多的，他还是觉得有什么地方不对劲。

晚上从西里斯那寄来的信也没有带来什么帮助。即使知道布莱克教授有方法联系他的教父——西里斯已经在之前一封信里告诉他了，还粗略的抱怨了他那蛮横傲慢的家人——也不足以缓解哈利心中的担忧，毕竟西里斯可是要回到这个所有人都在追捕他的危险之地。

哈利对西里斯的忧虑随着一周周地时间过去，仍然没有消散，而课程逐渐变得更有难度，让他们为下一年他们要参加的考试做好准备。罗恩在休息室里抱怨：“我们又不是没有足够的时间准备它，有明年整整一年呢！为什么我们现在就要做所有的工作呢？”

“OWL考试相当重要，罗恩。他们决定了我们在六年级可以上什么课程，以及我们可以参加什么NEWT考试。而这些决定了我们离开霍格沃兹后的职业生涯。”赫敏说，一边在为她的SPEW物件忙碌。

“是。但是有比我们一个世纪后才参加的考试更重要的东西啊！像是三强争霸赛！“

赫敏停下了手头的活，脸上是清晰的绝望。“其他的学校甚至都还没到。我们更加应该在分心别的事物前完成些工作。”

“而SPEW对你来说就不是一个分神的项目？”

“是S-P-E-W！而且没错，它不是。他是我为布莱克教授做的独立学习一部分。他不会对这个有疑问。”哈利对这点不是很确信，但是他知道自己最好不要在这种时候介入罗恩和赫敏的争论。

xxx

哈利没有想到十月份会结束得这么快。他沉思着，在期待中稍微动了动身子。整个学校都对客人的到来翘首以待。哈利下定决心，到布莱克教授办公室走一趟，提出他对赫敏的那个政治战役的担忧。他回想起早些时候赫敏那篇关于“被洗脑的没受教育的奴隶”的慷慨陈词。而且这也能给他个和教授谈论西里斯的机会。

但他绝大多数的忧愁都在一个巨大黑影在禁林上方显现时被他抛掷脑后了。黑影很快就变成了一个巨大的马车，由庞大的、有着燃烧着的火红眼睛的帕洛米诺马牵着。紧接着出现的女人也是巨大的——至少有海格那么高，但不知怎地竟能给人一种比海格更庞大的感觉。

马克西姆夫人的学生们——都穿着浅色的丝绸袍子——看起来被冻僵了。她们选择在城堡里边等待，哈利不怪她们，考虑到她们没穿斗篷。但在她们能够穿过那群高头大马和大家开始担心海格的炸尾螺挣脱出束缚大搞破坏之前，黑湖那边又出现了新的动静。

一艘船缓缓地从深处浮出，一条厚木板延伸出来，让德姆斯特朗的学生们得以上岸。卡卡洛夫欢快地向邓布利多致意，但是即使他在微笑，他的眼睛里也毫无温度。然而他骄傲的学生——维克多·克鲁姆，对哈利和罗恩而言可比他有趣多了！

xxx

显然，希望有一个平淡无事的学年对哈利而言还是希冀过高了。当哈利缓缓走向礼堂旁边的副厅时，他沮丧地想。他对争霸赛的到来是很激动，但他想的只是观看它！而不参与竞争。一切都进行得很好——德拉库尔、克鲁姆和迪戈里。三个夺标者。然后他自己的名字从火焰杯里蹦了出来。哈利波特。他清楚地认识到大多数的同学都认为是他干的。而教员长桌那的态度也没有给他带来一丝安慰，麦格的嘴唇咬得紧紧的，哈利分不清那是担心还是失望。

布莱克教授的整个姿态都改变了——他一直在若无其事地忽视着德姆斯特朗的校长，以一种让哈利想起他在课上对待自己不喜欢的话题的方式。但现在他所有的注意力都在哈利身上。哈利能感受到他的视线渗入了自己皮肤，布莱克像是想在哈利脸上找到某一种特殊的东西。过了好一会，历史学教授坐回了座位，脸上出现了一个不可捉摸的表情，手指则漫不经心地相互摩擦着。

哈利的视线扫过长桌，片刻后来到穆迪身上。哈利能看见穆迪自己的眼睛钉在他身上，就和其他老师一样，但是那只魔法眼珠则在向旁边看。看向的是谁呢？哈利看不出来。

最终，那道领向其他三个三强巫师争霸赛参与者的们打开了，哈利挺起身板坚强起来走进门。准备去面对命运为他放在门另一侧的东西。不论是何。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我知道这章挺短的，而且还花了比我预期更长的时间。但这就是生活。我的脑子里一直出现很多怎么写第五本书的主意，但是那不能帮我理顺怎么写第四本。
> 
> 下一章的内容包括：雷古勒斯和哈利谈论家养小精灵，第一个任务，以及很可能有的“穆迪”和雷古勒斯之间的一个紧张时刻。


	7. 锦标赛和炉火边的谈话

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章是一个简短的雷古勒斯视角。第一和第二个任务的内容会在下一章。

“我十分怀疑是波特自己把名字扔进火焰杯的。”布莱克教授的声音压过了一屋子人的喧哗——哈利和其他候选人被叫来等待的那个房间。整个房间的注意力都转到了他身上——此前除却穆迪和邓布利多，似乎没人留意到他进来了。哈利当然也没有。“我们都知道到争霸赛潜藏的风险。我很赞成阿拉斯托的观点。目前看来相当可能是一个第三方诱使火焰杯让哈利波特参赛，从而毁了他。考虑到哈利已经在这了，显然他们的第一步成功了。我们都知道到了这一步，他已经没有退路了，他不能违背一份如此强力的魔法契约——不管他自己的意向如何。”

哈利眼睛直直地注视着他，胸膛里升起一股暖流。这位老师的声援足以让他感到自己不是独自一人在面对这件事。然而，显然并非所有人都认同布莱克。克劳奇脸上的表情相当不自在，像是他刚被迫去清理哈利的玛格姨妈的狗狗们留下的一片狼藉一样。从历史学教授开口那一刻他就是这副表情了。

“你当然会赞同他。”这回是卡卡洛夫在说话。这句话听起来很尖锐，但远没有这男人的眼神寒冷刺骨。“这不公平。”

“魔法从来不讲什么公平不公平，命该如何，它便如何。这是我这些年来学会的。”

穆迪大笑，显然轻易地抓住了一些哈利不知情的对话中缺失的内容。“就在去年，霍格沃兹所有入口都派了摄魂怪来值守。波特的小命受到威胁从来都不是新闻。这点小事还杀不死他，卡卡洛夫。看好你自己的小孩吧。事情已经无法改变了，你们最好赶紧接受现实。”

外来的校长向克努姆打了个手势——而克努姆则向其他的参赛者简短地点了下头——然后两人暴风般离开了房间。当两人擦肩而过时，卡卡洛夫的肩膀重重地撞在布莱克教授身上。而布莱克只是轻抚一下黑袍，向紧随卡卡洛夫他们离开的马克西姆夫人和德拉库克·芙蓉点头致意。邓布利多转向哈利和塞德里克，眼睛里重新浮现闪光。“我很肯定你们俩都准备好回公共休息室参加欢庆派对了。而且我相信，派对已经渐入佳境了。现在你们都可以自由离去了。雷古勒斯，你觉得如何？”

教授叹了一口气，但还是点头妥协了。向剩余的两个学生扬了扬眉毛示意他们打头。哈利和塞德里克尴尬而安静地交换了一下眼神，然后走向门外，布莱克紧跟其后。“我不打算在你们两个中间选边站，我希望你们也不要令霍格沃兹做选择。我们都希望霍格沃兹获胜。兄弟内斗前先解决外人。”

塞德里克英俊的脸上眉头紧锁。“呃,一般情况下你应该说这种话吗，教授？”

“当然不应该。”布莱克教授假笑一下。“老师们不能帮助参赛者。但是，虽然不鼓励，参赛者之间是可以相互帮助的，只要你们愿意。你们有很多自由时间，考虑到今年不会举办魁地奇。”说到这，他的声音充满了遗憾，哈利突然记起来他在上学的时候也打魁地奇。

塞德里克在一个楼梯口向他们道别，哈利和布莱克往上走，而塞德里克下楼。一旦只剩他们两人，布莱克立马再次严肃起来。“有什么东西不对劲吗，教授？”哈利问。

“曾经有人在这项赛事中死去，波特。你必须机灵点。你和迪戈里是盟友，但也同样是对手。卡卡洛夫和马尔科姆会和他们各自的学生共享他们所知的一切秘密，所以假如你揭露了什么秘密，不需要觉得内疚。而假如这 **真的是** 一个计划杀死你的阴谋，你最好保持警惕。”布莱克看起来还想说点什么，但还是只摇了摇头。“如果在我的管照下你出了什么意外，西里斯会杀了我的。”他在回廊的一个分岔口停了下来，朝哈利微弱地笑笑。“我要在这停了。也许你可以帮我带话给格兰杰小姐让她明天在往常的时间来我办公室？”

xxx

当赫敏第二天晚上从她的辅导会回来时，她看起来兴致不太高，这在罗恩继续坚持不搭理哈利的情况下显得更明显。“出什么事了吗？赫敏。”

“布莱克教授说我在我的独立学习项目上钻了牛角尖。他觉得我错误评估了自己所处的位置、太过脱离人们的生活实际。他觉得我没有倾听其他人的想法。”

“哦？”哈利问道——并非出于对教授的不赞成，仅仅是出于惊讶。布莱克教授似乎从一开始就挺支持赫敏的项目。“他想让你放弃sp-SPEW项目？”

她摇头，手指敲击着书本。“不，我想他自己对这个项目也有些兴趣，但是他说我应该去厨房走走，和家养小精灵们谈谈，问问它们的想法。它们想要什么。不过，我不知道要怎么去厨房。他也不肯说。”赫敏顿了顿。“我想我得去问问乔治和费雷德了。另外，布莱克教授让我给你带个口信。”

哈利皱眉。“什么？”

这个问题被回以一个笑容，赫敏说到。“他找到了一个让你和西里斯交谈的办法。真正地交谈。”

哈利能感觉到自己的心情马上就飘入云端。最近这越来越阴沉的境地总算迎来一点光亮了。

事实上，能很快见到西里斯的这点美好期盼，是他经历了被丽塔·斯基特采访的噩梦后独力支撑他维持理智的东西。这次采访彻底损毁了哈利能预见的所有能修补他和罗恩关系的可能。而且看起来更加助长了针对他的无止境的闲话和嘲弄，因为此前这些行为都仅仅来自他的斯莱特林同学。

有人给他捎了一张字条。没署名，但字迹很熟悉，写着让他在某个日期和时间到布莱克教授的办公室报道。当他披着隐形斗篷，迈着疲惫的步子走向布莱克教授的办公室时，天色还很昏暗。他的脑子里乱糟糟的还在想着第一个挑战那些龙以及他该怎么告诉塞德里克——如果塞德里克是唯一一个不知情的人，那对他也太不公平了。哈利一走到门口就脱下了斗篷。他一敲门，布莱克教授就开门了，示意哈利进去。

哈利才刚刚坐好，炉火就开始溅起火星。片刻后，西里斯的脸从火焰中冒了出来。他看起来比骑在巴克比克背上离开时好多了。哈利看着他咧嘴大笑，比自己好一段时间里感受过的都要开心。哈利不能自已地把所有的烦劳和困惑一脑门倾诉给西里斯。然后他的教父的表情就变得很阴沉，或者说，严肃。

“巨龙那部分我们可以对付得了，哈利。但是现在有一个更大的担忧，卡卡洛夫。”然后西里斯的视线转向他的弟弟。哈利不禁也转向他。

“卡卡洛夫曾是个食死徒。阿拉斯托跟我说过他的一些情况。他出卖其他食死徒，使自己免于被捉进阿兹卡班。也有一些食死徒和他一样用这种方式摆脱阿兹卡班，但那些被他们落在阿兹卡班的显然不会乐意。其他人要不就声称他们是受夺魂咒驱使，要不就花钱给自己买一条生路。”

“还有一些则一直没有被捉到。”西里斯补充道，重新转向哈利。“你不能相信卡卡洛夫。即使不是他干的，这群人里一定有人想弄死你。在疯眼汉去霍格沃兹的路上，已经有人试过想要动他。食死徒们最近变得越来越活跃了。再加上最近伯莎·乔金斯失踪的事件…我就直说吧。如果真的有人想要你死，把你掺和进火焰杯显然是一着好棋。雷古勒斯——”

布莱克教授皱眉。“我还没有听到任何消息。不过话说回来，也没人会告诉我。卢修斯已经把他对我的想法告诉他的党羽了。不过，这事情办的看起来也不是卡卡洛夫的风格。想得太周密了。卡卡洛夫就是一个莽夫，没有半点细致的头脑。”

哈利不知道为什么布莱克会和那些人有关联——即使他提起那些人时带着全然的不屑——但看起来现在他也很难得知答案。西里斯转换了话题。“但是说到怎么对付巨龙，哈利，有一个很简单的解决办法。利用你的长项。寻求赫敏的帮助，有时候你需要的仅仅是背后有对眼睛护你周全。”西里斯停顿了一下。“还有，和罗恩谈谈。即使他现在有点混蛋。友谊比尊严更珍贵，相信我。现在，赶紧去睡觉。我还要和我弟弟谈谈。”

“好吧。等等——”哈利带着困惑看向炉火。“你现在在哪？”

“家族的宅子,糟透了的地方。我现在最渴望的就是从这逃出去，不过至少不用和克利切呆在一个宅子里。”

“他在霍格沃兹。你知道他恨你就和你恨他一样深。”然后教授不容置疑地对哈利说： “回你的宿舍吧，波特。”

哈利点头，在回格里芬多塔前最后向西里斯道了一声晚安。

xxx

门一关，十四岁的少年消失不见后，雷古勒斯就丝毫不顾形象地跌进椅子里。“我肯定遗漏了什么东西，西里斯，一些就在我眼皮底下的东西。除非卡卡洛夫真的奇迹性地提升了他的伪装技巧，不然这件事肯定不是他干的。他也明白回到黑暗公爵身边不是个好主意，他肯定会因为他的背叛被处死的，死得快都算他好运。”

西里斯仍然维持着沉默，这对他来说很不同寻常，至少在雷古勒斯的记忆里是这样。终于，他开口了。“如果不是他，那所有和锦标赛有关的人都有嫌疑了。你要和哈利一样谨慎行事。”

“我知道，我曾经成功欺骗过死神一次，对再来一次不怎么感冒。这么看来，你是打算过来霍格沃兹了？”

“很快。巴克比克和我都不喜欢被拘束在这所房子里。”西里斯停顿了片刻，看向雷古勒斯，眼神中带着真挚。“照顾好自己，雷尔。还有，看照好我的教子。”

雷古勒斯点头，注视着西里斯的脸随着炉火熄灭而消失不见。


	8. 一只家养小精灵帮了大忙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 总算是活着完成了第一个任务，哈利现在开始花时间为第二个做准备。所有人都为他提心吊胆。

好不容易从匈牙利巨峰的龙炎下保住小命，哈利决心要找出金蛋的秘密。值得一提的是，罗恩终于钻出了牛角尖而且似乎也很想念哈利的友谊，正如哈利想念他一样。哈利几乎肯定布莱克教授在看见他们三人魔法史课上又坐在一起时，嘴角微微抬了一下。不过那笑容太细微，也有可能是光影造成的错觉。

十二月的一晚，赫敏在罗恩和哈利回休息室的路上拦住他们，拽着他们穿过城堡。他们在一幅画着巨大果篮的油画前停了下来。哈利的眉毛自动扬起：“你的自主学习项目？”

“正如布莱克教授要求我做的，没错。”罗恩来回注视他们两个，但没有说什么——显然他也留意到赫敏的SPEW项目在十一月进度暂缓。片刻后油画门开了，一只激动的家养小精灵吱吱叫着朝哈利走来。是多比。他看上去和之前没什么区别，除了他身上那身崭新的搭配胡乱的衣服。

“多比现在在霍格沃兹工作了，先生。多比和闪闪都是！”

他带着三人组走进厨房深处，经过了很多其他的家养小精灵。尽管多比看起来相当兴高采烈，闪闪的热情却消失了。事实上，她看起来很悲伤，在火炉边抽泣着。多比在小精灵们为他们三人端来茶和茶点后才开口解释。

当多比提到他向邓布利多讨要薪水时，那群小精灵中有一只开口大声责骂——那是唯一一只穿着标准家养小精灵制服却没有印着霍格沃兹标志的。多比瞪了其他小精灵一眼，然后才继续说：“克利切不赞同多比讨要薪水。大多数小精灵都不赞同。但是多比知道克利切的主人支持多比。因为当多比来找工作的时候，他正和邓布利多教授在一起。他帮多比和邓布利多教授评定了一个合适的薪水额度。”

“克利切的主人是谁？”罗恩问道，好奇地前倾。这名字哈利有些耳熟，然后他立刻就想起来了。

“布莱克教授。”罗恩和赫敏看向他。“当我和西里斯说话的时候他提到他在家族的宅子里，还说至少克利切不在那。布莱克教授说他在这。我以为他在说一只宠物。”哈利向着那只家养小精灵看了一眼，然后看回赫敏，“你知道他有一只家养小精灵吗？”

“不。”赫敏皱眉。

“挺正常的。”罗恩漫不经心地咬了一口饼干。“大多数古老的家族都至少有一只。马尔福家有多比，布莱克家有克利切。这是一种地位的象征。布莱克教授是比马尔福先生要好，但他仍然是一个斯莱特林，仍然是一个来自黑魔法家族的纯血巫师。”

“可是……他一直都很支持我这项目。”

闪闪的一声抽泣打断了他们的谈话，让他们把注意力重新放回到她和多比身上，而没有再关注那只仍然阴沉着脸躲在人群后的小精灵。

xxx

直到那场灾祸般的圣诞舞会结束前，他们都没有找到合适的机会询问布莱克教授这件事。哈利觉得每次他们这三个人总算重新团结到一起时，总会有事情冒出来使他们不欢而散。最糟糕的是哈利其实对赫敏和克努姆在一块并不反感，但他和罗恩好不容易才冰释前嫌，他现在只能被夹在中间，一碗水两边端平。不过，至少这是他很熟悉的活。

赫敏可以自己问教授有关克利切的事情。

哈利仍然在担心金蛋的事。塞德里克的建议让人无法理解。级长盥洗室？像是这点谜语就能和哈利在龙的挑战中直率的坦白一样给人帮助。让哈利低落的心情雪上加霜的是，海格又被死蚊子丽塔盯上了。对那女人的仇恨让哈利在冰天雪地中仍全身发烫。哈利感觉整个魔法世界都在共谋如何让这一年变成他经历过的最艰难而令人沮丧的一年。

就连霍格莫德都不再安全了。克劳奇可能失踪了的新闻给哈利带来了不曾预想的压力，巴格曼自告奋勇的帮忙也没有带来什么好处。那晚当他到布莱克教授的办公室时，西里斯已经出现在炉火里了。“如果今年我能忍住不给那个女人下咒，西里斯，我觉得我值得一点奖励。要是我想喝一杯，我肯定要喝一大桶起步。”雷古勒斯一边关上门一边说。

西里斯大笑，转向哈利露出一个微笑。他看起来真的好多了，远离摄魂怪、能在一个安全的地方休养给他的教父带来了太多好处。“最近怎么样，哈利？”

像上次一样，哈利把自己的麻烦事一脑门倾泻出来，而西里斯仔细地听着。事实上，他甚至不是那个打断哈利叙述的人。当哈利讲到自己在三只扫帚遇见巴格曼以及那个男人提出要帮忙时，教授介入了。“让我看看我有没有理解对，波特。”他又好笑又好气。“你还没找出第二个任务的线索，而当有知情的人主动要帮忙时，你拒绝了？”

“这是违反规则的。”哈利不由自主地为自己辩护。

“作弊就是争霸赛的一部分。每个人都知道这会发生——尤其当其中一个参赛者本身就处于极度劣势时。帮帮我吧梅林！这群格兰芬多肯定会搞死我的。”轻声怒骂了一声，教授走到自己书桌那开始批改论文，显然打算不再理会他们俩。

哈利重新转向西里斯，坐得离炉火更近了一些。“巴格曼说克劳奇很久没去上班了。虽然他一直在给珀西韦斯莱下指令，但是一连几个星期都没人见过他了。”然后出乎意料的，话题突然就转换了。“不过没人说他失踪了，只是说他生病了。”

听到这则新闻，西里斯变得更严肃了。“他很可能就是失踪了。也有可能是比我们想的更可怕的东西。但是现在先不要太过担心这个，哈利。你要先把精力集中到争霸赛和保住自己的命上。雷尔和我会想出个办法让我安全地到霍格沃兹来，那时我们就可以面对面说话了。所以在我能来你身边之前，不要卷进麻烦里。先解决金蛋的问题。你要用一切可用的时间准备好。接下来你很可能又要做些什么蔑视生死的玩命把戏了。哈利——”西里斯稍微停了一瞬，看起来很渴望穿过火焰来触碰他。“注意安全。”

xxx

海格和西里斯的话语像块大石压在心头。第二天晚上，哈利成功解决了金蛋的线索。

xxx

第二个任务前的几周里，哈利的思绪一直被两件事占据着：他在搞明白金蛋的线索那一晚和穆迪、斯内普和费尔奇的碰面，以及怎样才能在水下存活一个小时。他在那晚后立刻就让猫头鹰给西里斯寄了一封信，他知道一连两晚都和西里斯飞路联系太危险了。值得高兴的是，罗恩和赫敏也花了和他一样多的时间精力去想办法。

但是看起来他们没有找到。比赛前一晚他们还在彻夜搜寻，绝望快让他们失去理智。距离比赛开始仅仅十分钟时，问题的解决之道自己送上门来了。是由家养小精灵多比带来的。简直不敢置信！小精灵把哈利拖曳出图书馆，把鱼鳃草塞进他手里。

罗恩。罗恩有危险。如果哈利不能及时把他带出湖面、、、、、、不，他会的。他会把罗恩安全地带出来，因为多比的方法肯定是对的。如果他最好的朋友因他而死，哈利不可能自己活下去。他勉强把鱼鳃草吞了下去，喘着大气，又勉强认出面前站在克劳奇位子上的是珀西，因为韦斯莱家刚刚在和他说话。

很快他就认识到鱼鳃草是真的很恶心。感官中只剩下岸上人群的笑声和湖水的寒冷刺骨。然后变形发生了。当脖子长出鱼鳃的时候，哈利确信自己不能呼吸了。他猛地下潜，手脚都变成了蹼，环绕着他的水流似乎没那么冰凉了。

他能做到。他能找到罗恩。

看起来哈利是第一个找到他们的。那是一个可怖的场景：罗恩、赫敏、秋和一个长得很像德拉库克·芙蓉的金发小女孩。他不能离开，不能在确保其他人都安全得救离开。塞德里克是下一个到的，把秋带向水面并示意其他人跟得不远了。克鲁姆隔了一会就到了，但是没有一点芙蓉的迹象。哈利不能就这么让那个女孩听天由命，尤其当她被迫被带到湖底身处危机时。最终，时间过去太久了。他解开那女孩，带动着那女孩、罗恩和他自己艰难地游向水面。尽力忽视身边虎视眈眈的人鱼以及鱼鳃草效力渐渐消失的恶心感。先是他的脚，再是他的手。然后鱼鳍都不见了，但他还是挣扎着向上冲，不允许自己停下，直到——

空气！他可以呼吸了。人群在他周围尖叫，人鱼们凶神恶煞的脸换上了笑容。

哈利早就该想到邓布利多不会任由学生们死在湖里。当他和赫敏讲话的时候，他感到自己的脸因为尴尬而滚烫起来。如果他早点意识到，他就能是第一名了。他们还在等待评委们考核评定任务完成情况。哈利仍旧因为芙蓉对他展现的感激而慌乱不已。

巴格曼发表了得分。哈利惊讶于他居然还有得分——高到足够和塞德里克并列。这一次没有下一关的线索了，一直到下个月的最后任务前都没有要他解决的东西。总算，至少有一会儿，能放松一下了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 经过这么长时间的等待，新一章出炉啦。我重新编辑/扩写了第一到五章，主要是一二章。不是什么主要的情节，但我对改动很满意。第一个任务没有细写，因为我觉得没什么值得说的。所以这章我还写了第二个任务。主要描写哈利的正义感。下章更新我不能给出一个明确的时间，但是应该不用很久。谢谢所有陪伴我的人，四年级相关的章节应该还会有一两章。
> 
> Stay classy, internet.
> 
> 以及，在我没写到的场景里哈利仍然把掠夺者地图给了‘穆迪’，这一点是雷古勒斯不知情也不知道要留心的。说到雷古勒斯，下一章很可能会有一幕是他和黄金三人组讨论克利切和雷古勒斯在家养小精灵平权上的立场。


	9. 克劳奇先生事件

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利、罗恩和赫敏跟西里斯来了一场长谈。雷古勒斯也加入了。

人们对第二个任务刨根问底的热情给了哈利一丝奇异的安慰——与往日蜂拥而至围堵自己不同，大伙都跑去问罗恩和赫敏了。罗恩叙述的版本变得越来越离奇，直到赫敏（显然无法继续忍受）道破了真相。出于羞怯，罗恩稍微减轻了些夸大的力度。当然，不可能一切都如此美好。丽塔·斯基塔还在给那些乐意听她胡说八道的家伙洗脑，在那几个她好不容易弄到手的少得可怜的细节上大做文章。而斯内普也一如既往的“斯内普”，不肯放过任何一个嘲弄他们三人的机会。

然而，斯内普的努力最终适得其反。当时哈利正蜷缩在坩埚后头，努力吸干自己不小心洒出的犰狳胆汁。这时卡卡洛夫和斯内普的谈话传来了。“这件事的迹象从来没有像现在这么清晰。你不可能没注意到！”

“所以呢？为什么你要跟我说这个？”斯内普尖锐地回应道，但是仍控制着音量。“你大可以去干扰其他某些人的课。”

“呸。”卡卡洛夫的冷笑里带着蔑视。“他假装自己和我们从来没有任何关系。”

“我们可以晚些再讨论这个。”斯内普低声呵斥道。然后他把注意力转回哈利身上。哈利咕哝一声趁机告退。不管怎样，他还有更急迫要做的事。

那天下午，哈利、罗恩和赫敏一起去了霍格莫德。西里斯化为大脚板等待他们。教父把他们带到了山上的一个洞穴，以保证见面的安全。鹰头马身兽巴克比克在那。西里斯看起来比上次在火里对话时的样子要更糟糕些。哈利毫不掩饰地表达了担心，他教父的神情有那么一瞬间变得更阴沉了。

“我宁可在这里，以防出了什么事的时候我不在场。”西里斯回应道。“这里发生的事变得越来越可疑了。”他向着角落里那沓预言家日报比了比手势。关于克劳奇及其神秘疾病的头条引起了哈利的注意。“再加上你最近那封信，我不愿意冒任何风险。况且，只有你们仨、邓布利多和我弟弟知道我是阿尼马格斯。”

哈利浏览了一下那篇关于克劳奇的文章，皱起眉来。“但他不可能病得那么重，我还在地图上看到过他。我的名字从火焰杯里冒出来那晚他看起来有些病态，但那是好几个月前了。”

“那是因为那天他驱逐了他的家养小精灵。”赫敏冷漠地说。看来她和布莱克教授的谈话压根没有平息她对于闪闪糟糕状态的愤怒。西里斯转向赫敏，显然对这一新闻感兴趣。这让哈利好奇布莱克教授到底给西里斯讲了多少城堡里的事。

听完魁地奇世界杯期间发生的事，西里斯开始焦虑地踱步。他不停地踱来踱去，思考着事情的脉络，只在向他们询问某些细节时停下来一会，嘴里不时蹦出一句“去他的雷古勒斯”。当他们开始讨论世界杯时和他们一起在最高层包厢的到底是谁时，赫敏打断了他们。

“卢多·巴格曼也在那，记得吗？”

“巴格曼？那个说要帮你解决金蛋谜团的人，对吗？”西里斯问道。哈利把经过详细的讲一遍。他之前忘记把这段告诉西里斯了。“呃……”这又引起了赫敏和罗恩的争论，有没有可能是巴格曼或者闪闪发出了黑魔印记呢？最终是西里斯结束了争论：“然后克劳奇就解雇了闪闪？这能讲得通，他不会想和黑魔印记有所联系。赫敏说的有道理。如果你想评价一个人，不要看他怎样对待身边的人，而要看他怎样对待下属。我真正感兴趣的是他为什么缺席。他大费周章让家养小精灵给自己留个座位看世界杯，又千辛万苦举办好久没办过的三强争霸赛，然后两次都没出席？这不像他。”

“你认识克劳奇？”

“所有去过阿兹卡班的人都认识克劳奇。”布莱克教授冷酷而清晰的声音让所有人受到了惊吓。西里斯猛地转过身对自己弟弟怒目而视。教授却像没有注意到一样继续说到：“所有和魔法部有联系的人也都认识他。”

布莱克教授看起来和这个洞穴格格不入，尤其是他正巧站在西里斯身边。西里斯的头发长而杂乱，胡子因没有打理肆意疯长。另一个布莱克的脸则刮得干干净净，头发齐整发型一丝不苟，脸以外的地方亦如是。西里斯的袍子磨损严重，旧得发灰，布莱克教授的袍子则暗沉而洁净。然而，两人的相像之处却如此清晰——一模一样的眼睛——虽然教授要矮一些。

西里斯叹了口气继续说道：“克劳奇就是我未经审判就被扔进阿兹卡班的原因。”整个洞穴都安静了。“他当时是法律执行司的司长，下一任魔法部部长的高票人选。很有权力而且渴望权力的一个人。他从来不是伏地魔的支持者，但是，有很多反抗黑魔王的人其实……算了，你们不会明白的，你们太年轻了。”

“这和我爸说的话一样。”罗恩回应道，有点被冒犯到。哈利也同意。连说都不说，怎么能判定他们太年轻接受不了呢？“试试看吧。”

西里斯和他弟弟对视一眼，然后点头妥协。“好吧。试着想象一下，有人正在死去、无缘无故地失踪。你们知道，伏地魔的追随者中有死心塌地的、也有被迫卖命的，但伏地魔有能力让人们去做所有他要求的事。你时刻害怕周围的人因你受牵连；魔法部陷入了瘫痪；保密法的权威正受到挑战。与此同时，针对麻瓜的攻击则接连不断，而且越来越猖狂。这就是当时的情况。”

哈利不想把事情想象得那么坏。但是从两个大人阴沉的脸色看来，事实确实如此。甚至还比描述的更严重。

“在那种压力下，人心是会变的。”布莱克教授温和的声音从远处传来，他正靠着洞穴一侧的墙壁。“你不知道谁值得信任。有些人把他人的信任当作无上的荣誉，而另一些则暗藏祸心，在你意料之外的时刻捅你一刀。小矮星就是其中一个，以霍格沃兹内秘密进行的食死徒招募数量而言，这种背叛的作风不在少数。”

“确实，情况慢慢不同了。当黑暗一方越来越强大，魔法部逐渐堕落到了和食死徒一样的地步：傲罗们也被允许使用不可饶恕咒，开始以暴制暴。很多人觉得这是正确的。但是，有一件事断送了老巴蒂成为魔法部部长的希望。”

“他的儿子小巴蒂·克劳奇和一群被通缉的食死徒一起被捉获，他们正想着寻找黑暗公爵并帮助黑暗公爵恢复实力卷土重来。”

“他是个食死徒？”哈利问道。

教授点头。“是的。”他没说他是怎么知道的，他的表情也暗示了他不会说。“继续说吧，西里斯。”西里斯照做了，把他和年轻的那个克劳奇在阿兹卡班里简短的接触告诉了哈利他们。看起来讲起在阿兹卡班的岁月让西里斯很不好受，哈利真希望能不用问起这些让西里斯回想起那段黑暗岁月的问题。

“所以克劳奇秘密地跑到这来调查斯内普的底细！”罗恩激动地说道。

“这就是讲不通的地方，”西里斯摇着头回应道，“他大可以作为评委出席，而不是把工作留给你哥哥。这比起暗中观察可有效多了。”西里斯安静地听着赫敏和罗恩的争论，在他们问他观点的时候才开口说：“我觉得你们讲得都有道理。我从来都不明白邓布利多为什么信任斯内普，我们上学的时候那家伙就一直迷恋黑魔法，那个虚伪谄媚的小人。”

“你说得对。因为你一直没有受到过偏见。”他弟弟拖腔拖调地说，灰色的眼睛没有温度。“当时我们几乎所有人都在学习黑魔法。因为如果不学，在当时是一件很危险的事。斯莱特林学院是食死徒招募的大本营。”

西里斯转过身来完全面向他，一脸怒容。“但你不能否认斯内普的朋友们都是食死徒，雷古勒斯。罗斯、威尔克斯、莱斯特兰奇一家、艾弗里，全都是。”哈利和罗恩也加入了对话，把哈利在魔药学课上听到的东西讲出来，西里斯沉默了很长一段时间。“明白了，但我也不清楚他们指的是什么。”他又停顿了一下，像是在等待什么。但是布莱克教授没有回应他。接下来的整场对话布莱克教授都没怎么参与，在哈利、罗恩和赫敏走之前就离开了。

xXx

看见魁地奇场因为三强争霸赛变得面目全非狠狠重创了哈利的心。显然塞德里克也和哈利抱有同感。他们惊悚地发现一向修剪得完美无瑕的魁地奇草坪变成了巨大的树篱迷宫，一边不敢置信地盯着它，一边和克努姆、芙蓉汇合。不过第三项挑战看起来很简单——走出布置了各种魔咒陷阱和魔法生物的迷宫，不过至少哈利和塞德里克能抢先一步开始。这意味着他要用尽所有时间练习所有他能想到的手段。

哈利应克努姆的要求和他一起走回城堡，在不知情的情况下阻止了巴格曼想要施手段淘汰克努姆好让哈利胜利的阴谋。当克努姆讲到赫敏的话题时，哈利丝毫没有掩饰自己的愤慨。“我和赫敏之间没有什么，从来都没有！我们只是朋友！没别的意思。”

这澄清看起来让克努姆放下了心，然后他们转而谈论关于魁地奇和飞行的话题，直到走进禁林。一个衣着破烂、身上布满伤痕的克劳奇先生突然出现在视野里。他看起来筋疲力尽，一直在自言自语。克努姆也认出了克劳奇。哈利冲向城堡找邓布利多，让另一个参赛者留在原地看着克劳奇。克劳奇先生讲过的话在哈利脑海里反复回响。尽管受到斯内普的阻挠，邓布利多还是跟着哈利出城堡查看情况。一路上哈利不停地回答邓布利多的问题。但是当他们到达禁林，地上只有一个被击晕的克努姆、克劳奇不知所踪的时候，两人陷入了沉默。海格被叫来了，邓布利多正打算让哈利去找卡卡洛夫和穆迪时，防御学教授也来了，后面跟着脸色苍白的布莱克教授。

穆迪走进禁林去找克劳奇先生，而布莱克留下来和他们一起。布莱克在克努姆身边跪下，仔细的查看他的情况，这时海格把卡卡洛夫带来了。德姆斯特朗的校长径直冲向邓布利多，海格奋力抓着他不让他动。在邓布利多的一再坚持下，海格把哈利带回城堡。哈利抓住时机给历史学教授递了个眼神，尝试用眼神暗示自己需要和西里斯谈谈。布莱克教授灰色的眼睛和他对视了，教授给了他一个微不可察的点头，然后转身去帮克努姆恢复意识。

“你的船上有医务室吗？或者我把他交给庞弗雷夫人，卡卡洛夫？”哈利没听到回答，但是确知克努姆得到了救助。

tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人死去。有人重生。落难的同伴回来了，真正的敌人显现了。
> 
> 三强争霸赛结束。

接下来几天里都没有克劳奇的消息。在禁林里，穆迪没有找到他，他的名字也没有出现在掠夺者地图上。西里斯让猫头鹰给他们捎了一封信，警告哈利要保持谨慎，别管其他的麻烦事——连西里斯都这么说，就真的很严峻了，哈利苦涩地想。值得赞叹的是，罗恩和赫敏陪伴着哈利进行针对第三项挑战的练习，三人组的友谊变得更加坚固了。当练习结束时，罗恩带着不爽的咕哝走向占卜课，而哈利和赫敏则一起去上算术占卜。

潮水般的疲惫向哈利涌来，尽管他们正在上课——一节哈利平日里相当喜爱的课。课堂的声音逐渐化为白噪音，哈利抵不住睡意，陷入了睡眠。然后从噩梦中猛然惊醒，紧按着闪电伤疤尖叫。维克多教授立刻就来到他身旁，脸上带着关切。“波特！你还有意识吗波特？”哈利勉强点头，紧紧闭着眼睛，但他能感觉到疼痛开始消减了。“格兰杰，把他带到医务室。”

哈利摇头。“我自己去就行，赫敏可以留在这。”维克多教授同意了。于是哈利一个人离开教室，但他并没有像教授希望的那样去医务室，而是走到了邓布利多的办公室。哈利等着邓布利多出现，在百无聊赖的等待中按耐不住好奇心把头探进了一个可疑的大盆里，然后目睹了许多邓布利多的记忆。因此，他带着比来时更多的疑问离开了。

不过，他也没有什么时间理顺这件怪事，因为三人组还在紧张地为最终挑战做着准备。得益于此，哈利对这次的挑战抱有比前两次多得多的自信。

这天终于来了，上午及下午哈利都和比尔和韦斯莱夫人呆在一起，陪同他们重游霍格沃兹，一边听着韦斯莱夫人讲她学生时代的故事。然后，终于，时间到了。哈利和其他几个参赛者一起出发前往迷宫，在脑海里回顾着所有新学的咒语。当裁判宣布赛事规则时，他也无心仔细聆听，只是忙着在人群里找韦斯莱一家和赫敏的身影。并且刚好在他和塞德里克出发前找到了。

他俩在哨声响起的一刻冲了出去，立刻分散开来以免走同一条路。很快，四个参赛者都进来了，迷宫开始变暗。哈利使出赫敏教的咒语找到北方，冲向迷宫的中心。好一会他什么都没碰到，然后一只摄魂怪出现了。哈利眼疾手快地施了个守护神咒，发现它不过是只博格特。一个 _滑稽滑稽_ 轻松解决掉。紧接着，一片诡异的迷雾让哈利迟疑了一下。但芙蓉的尖叫声让他不得不向前。刚踏入迷雾就是一阵天旋地转，不过哈利很快就调整好状态继续向前走。眼前的一切重归正常，哈利开始寻找那个布斯巴顿的参赛者。

尽管无法压下心里对芙蓉的担忧，哈利仍然继续狂奔，不免有时误入死胡同要往回走。遭遇炸尾螺时，他因激烈的战斗气喘吁吁，不过炸尾螺和哈利面对过最糟糕的东西比起来也不算什么。克努姆和塞德里克打斗的声音传来，保加利亚人正拿钻心刺骨咒对付那个赫奇帕奇。哈利用昏倒咒放倒克努姆，然后和塞德里克说了几句话。他们发出红色的火花信号让教师们来接克努姆，然后再次分开走。

现在就剩他和塞德里克了。

哈利快速躲过朝他袭来的一条火舌，然后遇上了一只拦路的 **斯芬克斯** *。哈利请她让开，虽然他也清楚她的回答会是什么——猜谜语——这是赫敏的强项，不是他的。但这条路是通向迷宫中央最快的路了，他至少要听完问题吧。最糟糕的情况是他得放弃这条另寻它道。

哈利想了好一会，还不得不让狮身人面兽重复了几遍提示。但最终他还是答对了。紧接着，目力可及的前方，三强争霸赛的奖杯出现了。但是塞德里克也正赶过来。哈利眼睛的余光看见还有什么东西在飞速移动，而塞德里克没有注意到。哈利大喊警告他，塞德里克立马趴下，躲过一劫。那只蜘蛛——是的那正是一只巨型蜘蛛——把注意力从赫奇帕奇转到了哈利身上。尽管哈利拼尽全力向它施咒，没有一个咒语能起效。

剧痛。哈利的腿传来燃烧般的剧痛，而塞德里克正好击飞了蜘蛛，不巧使得蜘蛛向他砸来——从十二英尺的高空砸向他已经受伤的腿。在经受了一连串的昏昏倒地后，蜘蛛总算魂归西天了。哈利尝试着站起来，发现那条伤腿没办法支撑起自己。

“去拿吧。”哈利说道。年长些的男孩要更靠近终点，受的伤也更少。哈利能看见塞德里克脸上的渴望，显然他很想得到奖杯。但是塞德里克什么也没做。

“你去拿。”塞德里克争辩道。他们开始就谁更值得拿到奖杯争论起来，两个人都很坚决，都不希望另一个人得不到荣誉。

过了好一会哈利终于意识到他们俩都不会让步。然后他想到了一个办法。“我们一起拿吧。我们一起来到了这里，霍格沃兹仍旧会赢，我们也都没有让步。”塞德里克扶着哈利走向奖杯，他们两人一起伸手去拿把手。

然后他们都不见了。

xXx

塞德里克死了。

被杀害了。

只剩下哈利。

更糟的是，伏地魔复活了，活生生地站在那。虫尾巴哭泣着让伏地魔检查他手臂上的黑魔印记。伏地魔触碰了它。剧痛立即从哈利头上的伤疤传来，虫尾巴还在呜咽，他手臂上的印记变黑了。伏地魔开口了，开始给哈利宣扬自己的传奇个人经历，当演讲结束的时候，空间里不再仅有三个活人了。很多穿着黑袍带着面具的人出现了，在他们周围形成了一个带缺口的圆圈。

食死徒。

雷古勒斯低声咒骂，焦灼的痛感烙在他小臂的皮肤上。他想也不想就幻影移形了，因为他清楚地知道这疼痛对他以及整个魔法社会而言意味着什么。有些相当恐怖的事情发生了。

xXx

是老马尔福在讲话。哈利毫不费力就能听出那是他。“我有一条情报，大人。”马尔福的声音保持低沉。“雷古勒斯·布莱克还活着。”

“虫尾巴也是这么和我说的。他活在阿不思·邓布利多的庇佑下。”人群发出低沉的嘘声。哈利希望他可以捂住耳朵，他不想听到这个。“是的。我们都相信这个家族中的一员已经死了，但事实上他背叛了我们。他背离了通向荣耀的道路，选择当麻瓜和血统背叛者的走狗。他会被带回我们面前，或者直接杀掉。”

这讲得通。正因为讲得通，才让这消息糟糕透顶。“不可能。”哈利脱口而出。这句话引起了伏地魔的注意。

那双带着死亡气息的血红眼睛盯向他。“是啊，你应该在上他的课，是吧？我们年轻的朋友哈利。你还挺喜欢他，我看得出来。但你不知道他也是我的人吧，曾经。”

伏地魔还在讲话，但哈利几乎没法集中注意力听他讲话。哈利尽力把他认识的那个布莱克和眼前他们讲述的那个布莱克联系到一起。想象着在另一个世界里，他的教授会是这些穿着黑斗篷的人中的一个。

xXx

哈利躺在地上，几乎理解不了钻进耳朵里的嘈杂的声音是什么意思。尖叫。人们在尖叫。邓布利多的脸出现在他的视野里。哈利能做的只有告诉邓布利多伏地魔重生的事，人们看着福吉勉强证实了塞德里克的死亡。哈利完全理解不了发生了什么。邓布利多扶起哈利，帮他站稳，让他放开塞德里克。布莱克教授脸色苍白地站在邓布利多后边，而哈利没法直视他。

有人正把他护送回城堡。慢慢地哈利总算意识到是谁带着他了。穆迪。哈利开始跟穆迪说在墓园发生了什么。塞德里克、伏地魔的重生以及那场决斗。穆迪强硬地让他喝了点什么，然后猛的一下，魔法防御学的教师办公室在哈利视野里清晰起来。

“霍格沃兹有个食死徒，我需要告诉邓布利多！”

“我知道那个食死徒是谁。”穆迪看起来信誓旦旦。

哈利不敢置信。“卡卡洛夫？”

穆迪大笑出声。“卡卡洛夫不过是个黑魔印记一开始灼烧就跑路的懦夫。不，波特，我才是那个把你名字扔进金杯的人。”不。这不可能。可能吗？但是穆迪说的下一句话直接证实了问题的答案。“如果问我最痛恨的是什么，那就是食死徒们在主人落难、最需要他们的时候游手好闲。像是卡卡洛夫和斯内普。还有雷古勒斯·布莱克。”但是还有些什么，有些什么东西是哈利在一片恐慌之中没有意识到的。穆迪继续说下去，告诉哈利他为了让哈利能进到墓地都做了些什么。

“你疯了。”看着穆迪情绪激动地站起身来进行愤慨激昂的讲演，哈利只能憋出这一句话。这时仇敌镜上出现了四个清晰的人影，然后，在穆迪能做出任何反应之前，几个 _昏昏倒地_ 同时响起，办公室的门猛地打开，四股强劲的气流向穆迪袭来。邓布利多带头进来，然后是麦格、斯内普，和布莱克。

“西弗勒斯，把你最强劲的吐真剂拿来。米勒娃，到厨房去把一只叫闪闪的家养小精灵带来。雷古勒斯，”哈利仍然无法直视那个男人。“海格种南瓜的菜园里有一只大黑狗，把它带到我办公室去，告诉他我很快就会到那。你们做完这些以后再回到这里。”

教师们各自去了。而邓布利多则趁此时解救了真正的疯眼汉穆迪，把那只胖酒瓶里剩下的复方药剂都倒掉。然后他们就在那等着。在任何一个老师回来之前，这个假冒者开始显露原形了。哈利认出了他。急匆匆冲进房间的麦格、斯内普和闪闪也证实了他的身份。斯内普拿出吐真剂，邓布利多强力往那男人嘴里灌了三滴。

这人醒了，而且再也不能向他们说谎了。他开口回答邓布利多的所有问题。哈利几乎没留意到布莱克在半途回来了，和他们一起听克劳奇讲他父亲是怎样压制着他的。这讲述久得仿佛永不会完结，但是哈利知道它其实也没那么长。终于，问答声停止了。所有的细节都显露无疑。

“哈利、雷古勒斯，跟我来。西弗勒斯，告诉庞弗雷夫人。我们要把阿拉斯托送到医务室，然后让福吉到这来。米勒娃，看着这个人。”

然后他们转身离开，巴蒂·小克劳奇开口了。“他知道你活着，雷古勒斯。”布莱克教授定在原地。“他知道你背叛他了。他不会放过你的，雷古勒斯。”哈利总算看向了布莱克教授。布莱克没有看向那个被制服的人，而是死死盯着前方，双拳紧握到指节发白。过了很久，他说：“再见了，巴蒂。”然后开始向前迈步，没有回头。

xXx

西里斯在邓布利多办公室里等着他们，忧心如焚。哈利没怎么费心听邓布利多重讲他们已经知道的东西。福克斯飞到他身边，以一种其他人从来没用过的方式安慰他。校长湛蓝的眼睛看向他，哈利知道接下来是什么了。尽管西里斯抗议着不该再折磨哈利，哈利还是把一切都讲了出来。

献祭。（一边把手臂上的伤给邓布利多和西里斯看。）

伏地魔的重生。

食死徒的集结。说到这个时历史学教授发出了一声痛苦的声音。他正独自坐在办公室一个黑暗的角落，完全被阴影所遮盖。西里斯看向他，但是没有从哈利身边离开，手仍然坚定地放在哈利肩膀上。终于，事情讲完了。

“雷古勒斯，也许你还会留在这。”邓布利多说道，一边站起身来。布莱克无声点头，右手紧紧地抓着左前臂，哈利现在明白这个动作意味着什么了。在那身哈利见他时常身着的一丝不苟的黑袍下，藏着黑魔印记。“西里斯，如果你想，今晚你可以陪着哈利。”于是西里斯就这么做了，他变回大脚板，和哈利一起返回大堂，走向校医院。

剩下的一整个学期，哈利再也没有见过布莱克教授。事实上，没人知道教授去了哪。和不再有教授的黑魔法防御学不同，宾斯教授重新接过了课程的教学，再一次把课堂变得沉闷而令人恍惚——哈利喜欢这种不需要思考的感觉。他们所能得到的所有信息就是布莱克教授有点私人事情需要处理，会在下学年开学时回来。

“也许他正在为邓布利多做事。”罗恩在午饭时低声说。“像西里斯和海格一样。”哈利把他了解到的关于他们教授的东西都告诉他了。罗恩和赫敏都搞不明白到底是怎么一回事。哈利在疑惑中度过了这一学年，思考着邓布利多要求做的事到底是什么，思考着他生命中好些重要的人到底在干什么。以及，在这个伏地魔再次出现的世界，当伏地魔比十三年来都要强大时，他们的未来会是怎样。

tbc.

*斯芬克斯：sphinx. 埃及的神奇动物，狮身人面，能说人类语言，喜欢难题、谜语和字谜。在别人答错它出的谜语时会施暴。


	11. 凤凰社

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利到了格里莫广场。真相实在难以面对。

格里莫广场12号完全不是哈利心目中西里斯的家。这房子给人感觉黑暗而暴虐，入门大堂的墙上有许多光裸没有墙漆的地方。显然那些地方本来的装饰被摘下来了，哈利不禁好奇那是什么。难以相信他的教父和历史学教授居然是在这种地方长大的。

好吧，至少很难想象西里斯在这长大。

不过，他教父确凿无疑的焦虑让哈利窥见了他在这度过的不幸童年——哈利想，如果自己自由自在了好些年，突然被迫回到女贞路和德思礼困在一起，自己肯定也和西里斯一样。现在总算见着了西里斯和韦斯莱一家，哈利对自己先前朝朋友和西里斯的怒火感到些微的愧疚。不过，这也不能让大扫除变得美好起来。

“别这么不乐意，波特。”哈利从椅子里弹起来，他完全没听到历史课教授是什么时候进来的。“我和克利切几年前搬回来的时候，比现在糟多了。我知道你不满意这环境，但你们已经是第二波了。不是第一波。”雷古勒斯在长桌坐下，往餐盘里盛食物，眼里仍旧有些说不清道不明的东西。房间的空气凝固了那么一会，但雷古勒斯看起来像是没注意到，更有可能是他刻意忽略了。“说到这点，韦斯莱夫人，我还要再搬走一些藏书。那些大部头对不精通黑魔法的人来说太危险了。在我想好怎么处理它们之前最好别动它们。如果有人因为不能管住自己蠢蠢欲动惹事的手被永远关在书里，我会很难过的。尤其这屋子里明明还有两个四肢健全的掠夺者可以满足他们所有的好奇心。”

费雷德和乔治原本在头碰头不知道密谋什么，听到这话瞬间转头盯向布莱克。“如果说我们对那两个四肢健全的掠夺者——”

“很感兴趣？”

西里斯和雷姆斯白了脸，而布莱克教授慢条斯理的用着餐，头也不抬地指向那两人。“就这。”

“所以这就是为什么——”

“永远作弄不到卢平——”

“得更卖力才行——”

哈利没搞清楚教授做了什么，但是房间里的张力消失了。大家重新开始谈话，哈利发现自己自暑假开始以来第一次真正放松下来。享用完甜点之后，哈利放松地摊在椅子上，直到西里斯转过头来对他说：“我挺惊讶的。我还以为你会第一时间问关于伏地魔问题。”

全场气氛立刻改变了，但哈利尽量假装察觉不到。“我确实想。但是罗恩和赫敏说我们不允许参加凤凰社——”布莱克教授冷哼一声，韦斯莱夫人朝他怒视一眼。

“没错！他们还太年轻了，不能加入凤凰社！”

“什么时候问问题都要够年龄才行了？哈利没有权利知道正在发生什么吗？”

这句话足以点燃青少年们反抗的怒火，而韦斯莱夫人仍然死死地盯着发话的西里斯。所有人都看着他俩争论应不应该让哈利了解正在发生的事。而当韦斯莱夫人说出“他不是詹姆！”时，激烈的争吵紧绷到了一个点。

“我百分百清楚他是谁。谢谢提醒，莫丽。”

“够了。”布莱克教授冰冷的声音打断了他们的争论。“波特不是凤凰社的一员，他还没到年龄。这是事实。但是，你不能单凭这几点事实判断而不去考虑他的经历。”雷古勒斯继续讲下去，不给任何人打断他的机会。“我加入食死徒的时候只比波特大一岁。”哈利看见西里斯的脸扭曲了，但是所有人的注意力都被通常封闭自我的教授所吸引了。“这是一场战争。我们在这讲话、犹豫的当口，黑暗公爵正招兵买马扩张势力。我们唯一确知的他的目标就是哈利波特。”布莱克看向哈利。“而波特遭遇了他不仅一次，而是整整三次。即使其中一次只是回忆而不是真的直面。没有人比波特更成功地阻挠了黑暗公爵东山再起的计划，而且不论他自己或者在座各位希望怎样，波特必定要受牵连。不让他知情毫无益处。”他转头看向韦斯莱夫妇，“你们的女儿就曾被黑暗公爵的所有物伤害过，那时她不过十一岁。你们的小儿子多次证明，只消波特一句话，他就会跟着波特出生入死。难道你们真的希望有朝一日要见着孩子的尸体吗？仅仅因为你们宁愿保他们一时安定而不让他们在已经沦陷的黑暗中做好准备保护自己吗？”

这是布莱克教授在课堂外讲过最长的话。而且看来还没结束。“我们也不必把凤凰社任务的细微末节都告诉他们。况且他们已经知道凤凰社的存在了。这已经对保密构成风险。”

“你会把我的孩子们都变成战士。”韦斯莱夫人控诉道。

布莱克教授在她的怒视下毫不畏缩，他冰冷而陌生的眼神让哈利寒毛倒竖。这是哈利在卢修斯马尔福和汤姆里德尔眼里见过的，毫无温度的纯粹利益的衡量。哈利很难把它与教授过往展现的幽默友善联系在一起。“对，我会。因为我们需要战士。食死徒们会把他们的孩子训练得残忍无情。那些孩子施不可饶恕咒时良心不会受丁点谴责；我自己就不会有丝毫犹豫，如果用不可饶恕咒能节省气力的话。”

“别说了，雷古勒斯。”西里斯的声音里带着深深的痛苦，但是历史课教授不为所动。“我们不会把孩子们训练成战士，也不会教他们怎么用黑魔法。我们只需要告诉他们那些他们必须知情的事，不多不少。”在这所有人默默接收着的长篇大论下，韦斯莱夫人看起来既愤怒又惊恐，但还是无声地妥协了。布莱克教授的表情变了一下，嘴角微微向上翘起，然后起身离座。西里斯侧眼看了他一下，有点惊讶，但很快就意识到了什么。他胜利般地笑了几声，然后转头面向哈利，准备迎接哈利的疑问。最后连金妮都留了下来，她妈妈显然受到了太大的打击，没留意到她。

几个小时后，这群青少年聚在哈利和罗恩的房间。赫敏不停踱步，咬着唇。“我没想过这是一场战争。真的。但是布莱克教授说得对，不是吗？在这事结束之前，会不停有人失踪、死亡。”这本该很恐怖，也确实如此，但哈利除了自己内心的愤怒和一种深层的筋疲力尽的麻木以外什么都感觉不到。“去年发生的事不能描绘战争的一星半点。”

费雷德和乔治保持着不符合性格的安静。“我们不记得上一次大战是怎样的，它结束的时候我们才几岁大。”乔治开口说，费雷德完美地接上他同胞兄弟的思绪，“不过比尔和查理是在战争里长大的。他们不太谈及它，但他们记得爸爸妈妈当时有多害怕人们会受到伤害。”他们又停顿一下，转换了话题。“这会很惨烈。”

哈利想到了塞德里克，想到了自己妈妈。“我们会准备好的。为了塞德里克，为了所有失踪了死去了的人，我们必须准备好。”


End file.
